El diario de Shun
by Ada Sanpe
Summary: Shun comiensa un diario despues de comensar su relacion con Hyoga , ahora tienen varios meses saliendo y las cosas se ponen cada ves mas acaloradas , ¿a que punto llegaran?
1. Default Chapter

**El diario de Shun NC17**

Bueno para todos los que pidieron una segunda parte aunque en mi opinión , no suelo hacer segundas partes aquí va algo de lo que pudo a ver sucedido después de La primera vez de Shun y hablamos de al menos 3 meses después .  
Les agradesco mucho sus opiniones y espero ver mas en este ff   
Cariños Ara

El diario de Shun

Diciembre 26

Querido diario : Hyoga y yo tenemos ya varios meses saliendo a escondidas a todos les parece muy normal porque siempre hemos sido amigos y de todas formas siempre libamos al cine y a los centros comerciales juntos .

Pero e descubierto algo a Hyoga es irrefrenable y le excita el peligro y no hablo de batallas me refiero a otros peligros.

Le gusta tocarme. Y le gusta correr riesgos frente a todo mundo. Hoy disimuladamente en la fila del cine, fingió que metía la mano a mi bolsa para buscar feria pero… no era eso lo que buscaba yo me puse todo rojo y la señorita del cine se río que pena me dio, pero ya adentro del cine comenzó lo bueno y es que en lo oscurito y sentados hasta atrás no vi. Nada de la susodicha película.

De todos modos era muy mala creo que Hyoga lo hizo adrede porque así el cine estaba casi vació y seguro de que nadie nos veía comenzó el manoteo.

Ay querido diario hay que ver como Hyoga puede llegar a parecerse a un pulpo. No me quejo claro, es muy habilidoso pero la idea de que mis suspiros y esos gemidos de placer que suele arrancarme se escucharan mas que la película me deba un terror. Me regrese algo sentido con Hyoga .

Le dije que eso no se hacia pero el sonreía divertido, creo que se lo tomo a broma y solo le a servido de calentamiento pues aunque nuestra relación es un secreto y se cuida mucho de que nadie se entere aun aunque creo que Saori ya sospecha algo…pues… no se a metido an la noche a mi cuarto a hacerme el amor.

Yo claro que lo deje. Dios tuve que morder la almohada para no acabar gritando y ahora aquí esta dormidito a mi lado, cielos parece un ángel quien dijera que se porta como un diablillo. Solo de pensar que pudieron habernos sorprendido. No podré dormir tranquilo hasta las 4 am hora en que me dijo que lo levantara para irse a su cuarto antes de que amaneciera dios son apenas las 2 am.

Shun cerró su diario, lo guardo y se recostó en su cama.  
De pronto sintió las manos de Hyoga sobre su cuerpo Shun volteo a verlo y vio como su lengua parecía saborearse, sus ojos brillaban con lujuria y Shun comenzó a sentir los besos apasionados de su amante. ¡¡Cielos!esta iban a ser dos horas muuuuuuuuuy largas


	2. Chapter 2

7 de dic , 3 de la tarde

Querido diario :

Hyoga es un pervertido. Ayer le deje claro que no me gusta que haga ciertas cosas cuando estamos en publico, pero no se, si no me entendió o se hizo el desatendido.

El caso es que fuimos al centro comercial y yo me iba a comprar ropa , Hyoga se ofreció acompañarme diciendo que el quería unos calcetines .

Estuvimos en varias tiendas y me probé muchas cosas, pero cuando llegamos la ultima tienda y me iba a poner un conjunto de camiseta y pantalón y Hyoga dijo que se querría probar una playera, pero no había mas que un solo probador , yo le iba a decir a Hyoga que pasara primero pero me dijo que no, Que pasábamos juntos al fin y éramos amigos.

debí suponer que algo se traía cuando vi esa sonrisa seductora pero no me imagine nada y me pase con el al probador. Era espacioso, y sin pensarlo comencé a desvestirme.

Hyoga se quito la camisa y de pronto me di cuanta de que la ropa que me iba a probar no estaba y que hyoga se había hincado en el piso a la altura de mi cintura.

Cielos !. Le pregunte que que hacia y me bajo la ropa interior y comenzó a darme sexo oral yo trate de separarlo un poco con mis manos y le dije que no que era un probador que nos podían oír pero el seguía.. yo que podía hacer , hasta el espejo quedo frente a mi y me mostraba el reflejo de mi mismo desnudo en el probador Con Hyoga devorándome feroz mente. Yo me estaba mordiendo los labiso si elguien entraba debisdo a un grito a un gemido demaciado fuerte me moria de vergüenza allí mismo , luego senti como metia un dedo en mi , después de acomodar sobre su hombro mi rodilla. El otro espejo tras de mi me mostraba lo que hyoga asia , y mi cara de angustia empezó a reflejar el plaser del momento .

Ya no podia hablar para decir que estaba mal hacerlo allí . solo podía gemir tan bajito y reprimidamente como podia . Perdi entonces todo vestigio de pudor al centir que me venia ente aquella succion arrolladora mientras repetia su nombre bajito

Termine jadeando y Hyoga me dejo limpio como si nada hubiera pasado. Me abrazo un rato y me vistió poco a poco con la ropa que me debía probar, era como un muñeco de trapo en sus manos, y lloriqueaba un poco por la vergüenza y el miedo que sentía .

Le dije que eso no había estado bien que era malo hacer esas cosas en sitios donde cualquiera pude descubrimos.

El sonrió y miro como me veía con mi ropa nueva, me beso apasionadamente y deguste mi sabor en el , "te ves muy bien esa ropa amor , pero te ves mejor sin nada" me dijo al oido. Y me abrazo "Además lo disfrutaste, fue muy erótico amor verte en los espejos o ¿no?"

Yo sabia que el tenia razón en cuanto a que había sido excitante pero mi miedo a ser descubiertos no me había dejado disfrutar de aquello tanto como de hacerlo en privado.

Todo el camino de regreso, después de pagar la ropa no le hable a Hyoga y no le hable tampoco después de llegar a la mansión, voy a ver si a si se le quita lo abusivo.

Toc Tco..

La puerta se escucho y shun cerró rápido su diario y lo guardo en el cajón.

Se limpio un par de lágrimas y se miro al espejo asegurándose que no se notara que estaba llorando. Abrió la puerta y era Hyoga.

¿Puedo pasar?- pregunto el rubio y Shun se armo de valor acordándose de aquella mañana y le dijo: no porque te me arrojas en sima como perro sobre el bistec- dijo con cara de ofendido.

Hyoga se puso rojo como tomate y miro a todas partes le aprecio que no había nadie y siguió - ¿quieres dejar de hablar así tan fuerte?- porque a ti no te importa, que grite en los probadores, tampoco debe interesarte que hable fuerte en la casa.

A Hyoga le pareció que alguien venía y empujo a shun en su cuarto y cerro la puerta.

Hyoga!

Mir amor perdóname si , no es para tanto y…

Que no es para tanto? Dijo y le dio la espalda cruzado de brazos

Mira amor ya perdóname ¿ si?...-Hyoga abraso a shun que le daba la espalda, mira tengo entradas para el .. auto cinema , nunca has ido a un auto cinema ¿verdad?.

Shun tomo los boletos y miro a Hyoga…

No nunca he ido.

Bueno entonces vamos- dijo dándole un besito tierno y juguetón el hombro, andale mi amor vamos ¿si?- insistió infantilmente Hyoga y shun se vio de nuevo vencido pr sus encantos

Bueno…

Hyoga lo beso en los labios tiernamente y se fue diciendo:

vengo por ti a las 7pm. Si?

Shun asintió feliz y se metió a bañar.

Cuando Hyoga salio del cuarto mira a todos lados tenia la sensación de que alguien lo había visto pero no encontró a nadie. Una sonrisa maquiavélica había en el rostro de Hyoga que hubiera asustado al ingenuo de shun de haberla visto

Au-to- ci- ne- ma.. tarareo con tono peligrosamente picaron y se fue a su cuarto

Shiryu que había escuchado y presenciado todo, salio de las escaleras que estando tan escondidas no se veía quien subía o bajaba por ellas nunca ámenos que estuviera por subirlas o bajarlas uno mismo.

¡Chispas¿ Quien lo diría ?-dijo Shiryu con una sonrisita y se marchó discretamente a su cuarto


	3. Chapter 3

Lamento haberme tardado tanto pero es que no había tenido oportunidad

Espero les guste déjenme muchos comentarios

cariños Ara

Shiryu estaba en la cocina, estaba lavando los platos y miraba por la ventana pensando en las cosas que había escuchado y visto aquella tarde.

……….Recuerdo…………………

¿Puedo pasar?- pregunto el rubio y Shun se armo de valor acordándose de aquella mañana y le dijo: no porque te me arrojas en sima como perro sobre el bistec- dijo con cara de ofendido.

¿Quieres dejar de hablar así, tan fuerte?

- ¿porque? a ti no te importa que grite en los probadores, tampoco debe interesarte que hable fuerte en la casa.

Luego de ver como hyoga empujaba a Shun en su cuarto lo vio salir al cabo de 5 min cantando

Bueno…vengo por ti a las 7pm.¿ Si?

Au-to- ci- ne- ma,Au-to- ci- ne- ma,Au-to- ci- ne- ma,Au-to- ci- ne- ma con una sonrisa que daba miedo

………. Fin del Recuerdo…………………

La verdad que tanto el como Saori ya se lo imaginaban, el echo de que esa relación iba mas allá de lo normal como amigos, pero es que enterarse de golpe, de que tus dudas estaban perfectamente fundas te obligaba a reflexionar.

Por otro lado Shun era su amigo y era un niño dulce he ingenuo, en manos de alguien como hyoga de quien el dragón sabia de muy buena fuente que tenia una amplia experiencia desde los 12 años

Era obvio que Hyoga ocultara esto, si Ikki se enteraba seguro lo mataba y luego mandaba a Shun con un terapeuta para quitarle sus ideas gay que el pato le hubiera metido. Y es que Ikki era el típico macho de : "Tienes que ser un hombre"

Y claro para Ikki eso de que un hombre saliera con otro…….. Vamos que era el ser mas homo fóbico del planeta.

Seguro mataría a Hyoga enseguida.

Algo lo saco de sus pensamientos.

¿Shiryu seguro que no vienes con Saori y los demás a cenar fuera?- dijo ikki

No gracias Ikki es que tengo que ayudar a un amigo con su mudanza, va cambiarse a la ciudad y llega en dos días pero el camión con sus cosas llega hoy, así que me pidió que vigilara que los de la mudanza efectivamente dejen todo en su casa y no le vayan a robar nada. Es trabajo pero, estaba pensando pedirle ayuda a Shun cuando vuelva.

¿ Cuando vuelva de donde?- dijo Ikki.

Shieyu comprendió que había metido la pata y trato de disimular

Pues creo que fue a comprar unas cosas que le faltaban del moll ya ves que fue esta mañana comprar ropa, y pues me pareció oír que olvido algo en una de las tiendas.

Pues que distraído es, ojala tenga el recibo porque en las tiendas del moll son muy mañosos.

Si eso escuche- dijo el dragón y se quedo callado –

¿ Y se fue solo?- pregunto el fénix

No se me parece que Hyoga lo iba a llevar en su auto. -Dijo muy bajito

mmmmmm…. Mugre pato…….-Murmuro Ikki

Bueno dile a Shun que me deje una nota al llegar si se va a ir contigo- dijo Ikki

Si claro yo le digo- le contesto e Ikki se fue a la sala a esperar que todos estuvieran listos para irse.

Shyriu seguía lavando los platos eran cerca de las 8:30 y al mirar por la ventana vio una figura familiar acercándose por el inmenso jardín trasero

Era un chico que se tambaleaba y se detuvo en un árbol a recargarse.

¡¡¡¿Shun!- el chico de cabellos largos y obscuros salio corriendo por la puerta de la cocina .

Si era Shun venia con el pantalón algo rasgado, despeinado y con la camisa manchada completamente, despedía un fuerte olor a sexo. Y lloraba, lloraba mucho en silencio con la cabeza agachada si levantar la mirada.

¿Shun estas bien?-El chico de ojos verdes levanto la cara la tenia surcada de lagrimas y los ojitos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar-¿Shun estas ……..bien?- repitió su amigo shun trago saliva le daba miedo que su amigo se enterase de su relación con Hyoga pero temía aun mas que le dijera Ikki y además ahora el tenía cosas que pensar y no se sentía con ganas de explicar nada.

Por suerte Shiryu al verlo como un conejito asustado se le acerco con calma y lo abrazo - tranquilo –le murmuro al oído- lo de Hyoga y tu ya lo se , y no voy a decir nada, así que si te hizo algo, o te a pasado algo malo, me lo dices con confianza -le dijo .

¿Te hizo algo Hyoga? dijo sosteniéndole la barbilla para obligarle a mirarlo

Shun se abrazo a Shiryu, asintió con la cabeza y desahogo llorando.-Shyrio quiero que me aconsejes, han pasado muchas cosas hoy , solo quiero ir a mi cuarto y ……..

No!-El dragón lo interrumpió – Ikki esta en la sala todos saldrán a cenar en unos 20 min , mira si entras te van a descubrir y Ikki bueno ya sabes como es.

¿Y que hago? Me espero a que se vallan?-sollozó Shun

No mejor que no pases la noche en casa, porque aunque entres sin que te vean Hyoga a de venir también, y no creo que sea conveniente que hable con tigo. Primero quiero saber que fue lo que te hizo antes de que te convenza de que el no se porto tan mal

¿Tu sabes que fue lo que hizo? – pregunto Shun asombrado y muy avergonzado

No muy bien pero por la facha que traes me doy una idea de por que te queria llevar al autocinema.

Mira voy por una muda de ropa a tu cuarto le digo a Ikki cualquier cosa…….mm déjame pensar le dije que estabas en el moll con Hyoga y si me voy ahora se va a preguntar que pasa porque le dije que te esperaría para pedirte ayuda con la mudanza de un amigo.

Yo te ayudo… -dijo Shun con su voz de niño bueno –

Si, yo se que si, pero no es lo mas importante ahora…….mmmm……. ¡ya se! espera aquí voy por tu ropa y vengo enseguida-Shiryu ya se iba cuando escucho a shun espera me puedes, ¿me puedes traer mi diario?- pregunto muy rojo.

Si claro- dijo su amigo antes de entrar en la casa.

Ya en la sala Shiryu sube las escaleras corriendo

A donde vas con tanta prisa?¿siempre si vas a venirte con nosotros a cenar? – pregunto Ikki

No Ikki ya te dije que no podía pero Shun me llamo por el celular y me dijo que hyoga tenia que ir a otro lado y para no desviarlo le dijo que le dejara en el moll .

Me llamo diciendo que si lo recogía y yo le pregunte si me ayudaba con la mudanza como dijo que si y con la mudanza vamos a acabar muy noche pues me dijo que si le llevaba una muda de ropa. Es que nos vamos a regresar hasta mañana es menos cansado.

Así que ya no esta con el pato, bien – agrego con gusto le tenia por mucho mas confianza a Shiryu que a Hyoga – ¿entonces vendrá hasta mañana con tigo no es así ?

Si aunque tal ves pasemos a comprar mandado y cosas que necesitamos en la cocina , probablemente lleguemos mañana en la tarde

Bien no hay problema –dijo complacido Saori, Seya Jabu y Tatzumi junto con otros se iban ya juntando en la sala.- Bueno hasta que bajaron me estaba muriendo de hambre

Shiryu se despidió con la mano y subió al cuarto de Shun tomo su ropa su Diario y lo puso todo en una maletita, paso a su cuarto por sus propias cosas que ya tenia previstas y se dispuso a irse en su carro. Mientras bajaba se dio cuenta de que había una amplia discusión acerca de donde cenarían

La Pizzas –decía Seiya

A como te entrenaste en roma, mejor que sea comida mexicana con mucho picante para cambiar el menú- dijo Ikki que se aburría demasiado rápido de los menús acostumbrados

No vamos a comer un sitio bonito y elegante –Dijo Saori

La discusión parecía que duraría al menos 15 min mas y se subió al carro lo mas rápido posible paso cerca de shun y salio como una bala antes de que los demas se dieran cuanta de que no iba solo en el carro.

Al cabo de 30 min ya habían llegado a una casa pequeña y un camión de mudanzas estaba estacionado en la puerta .

Shiryu se puso a checar lo de la mudanza mientras que le decía a Shun que había bajado del carro con el

Mira shun aquí esta tu ropa- dijo dándole la maletita- al fondo de la casa hay unas escaleras y si subes encontraras las regaderas, báñate y ve a cambiarte.

Pero y toda esa mudanza, ¿no quieres que te ayude a cargar muebles o algo?-dijo Shun sintiéndose de pronto un poco inútil

No, quiero que te bañes te pongas la pijama que también te empaque y te metas en la cama que en un rato mas vamos a poner allá. -Djio señalando a los trabajadores que bajaban muebles y demás cosas .- yo solo tengo que checar que dejen dentro de la casa todas las cosas de esta lista que me mando mi amigo.

Pero……….

Nada , ya mañana me puedes ayudar a acomodar las cosas y desempacar la vajilla y otras cosas que vienen en cajas , de momento no quiero que hagas nada ni pienses en nada mas que en ti ¿Si?

Shun sonrió.- Si – contesto y se fue a bañar

Shiryu saco su celular y marco el telefono de cierto rubio-

Buyeno habla Hyoga

Hyoga habla Shiryu solo para decirte que tengo a shun me esta ayudando con una mudanza y si Ikki te pregunta lo dejaste en el mol porque tenias otro compromiso entendiste.

Tienes a Shun ¿como esta, mira yo se que puede que … bueno que algunas cosas parescan mas de lo que son pero yo te aseguro que……..

Las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen? Mira la verdad creo que las cosas son justo como parecen y……..

Pásame a Shun ¿esta contigo?¿dime donde están ?

No Hyoga no creo que Shun se merezca lidiar con tigo después de lo de hoy.

¿lo de hoy que te a dicho de hoy?

No necesita decirme nada me vasta con ver la facha con la que lo dejaste

Shiryu deja que te explique que……….CLICK-

Bueno Shiryu ¡¡ Shiryu!- pero el había colgado


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno Shiryu ¡ Shiryu!- pero el había colgado

Hyoga que estaba en su carro, apago de un cabezazo el teléfono celular , y echo la cabeza atrás , era frustrante la situación , y es que todo se había salido de control.

Hyoga lo sabia , sabia que se le había pasado la mano con Shun y ahora estaba nervioso y algo asustado de las decisiones que shun pudiera tomar y de que giro podía tomar toda su relación ahora . Pero saber que estaba con Shiryu le mortificaba mas, el era sensato y nada fácil de disuadir y convencer de sus ideas( ya saben esas ideas cachondas , como hacer que Shun se dejara acariciar en el cine , hacerlo suyo en un probador y llevárselo al auto cinema para……… bueno ya se lo imaginaran), sus consejos podían ser tanto a favor como en contra de su relación . Y por lo que había escuchado , no estaba muy seguro de que le diría Shiryu a Shun.

…………………..

No muy lejos de allí un Chico de ojos verdes salía de la bañera se ponía pijama y entro a una habitación donde una cama sin sabanas y unas cajas amontonadas se dispersaban en el espacio de la recamara de modo no muy ordenado.

Claro esta no es el hogar de nadie aun, los muebles apenas han sido descargados, Shun camino hasta las escaleras y miro a Shiryu sentado en ellas con una libreta y una pluma tachando las cosas que si habían bajado los trabajadores y viendo si faltaba algo de lo que su amigo había enviado.

Una cama, un sofa, una tele , una lavaplatos , una estufa , una vajilla , unos cuadros enmarcados, dos cajas de libros………-Murmuraba Shiryu muy concentrado mientras se cercioraba de que todo estuviese allí.

Shun pensó que el cambio de ambiente era relajante .Shiryu no estaba pensando en el , y no había un Hyoga tratando de agarrarlo de cada curva disponible, ni empajándolo dentro del closet. O si , Hyoga le gustaba jugar a las escondidas en la mansión, llevárselo al inmenso bosque que servia de patio y agasajarse con el, o jalar a un Shun desprevenido y meterlo en el closet para darle una sesión de besos calenturientos , que los sonrojaban al máximo haciéndolo proclamar un concierto de gemidos que temía alguien escuchara y para colmo luego le daba miedo salirse del closetcon Hyoga, porque pensaba que a lo mejor el ruido hubiera reunido una pequeña audiencia en las afueras .

Hyoga le parecía todo aquello divertidísimo y hasta cierto punto Shun lo disfrutaba también pero cuando ese jueguito se extendió al cine, al probador de la tienda , y esa noche a……… bueno esa noche tenia demasiadas cosas, que ya no resultaban nada divertidas , ni aceptables .

Después de tender la cama con las sabanas que encontró en las cajas y de desempacar algunas almohadas y sus fundas, de tratar de poner el Peinador en un lugar que no fuera la mitad de la recamara y ordenar lo que pudo dándole al sitio una forma mas hogareña, Shun tomo su diario y se dispuso a escribir en el.

Querido diario hoy es aun 27 de dic

Hace algunas horas escribí que no le iba a hablar mas a Hyoga pero es que es irresistible a veces , el llego me pidió disculpas y yo claro flaquieé como un tonto, un par de abrazos un beso , unas palabras dulces y ya estaba yo en la tina dándome un baño para irme al auto cinema con el paso por mi a las 7 como lo prometió .

Entro en mi cuarto, me sorprendió leyendo, tirado sobre la cama y comenzó a acariciarme y yo le mire y le dije que si se iba a poner así que no íbamos el sonrió y no se que me dio esa sonrisa que se paréese a la cara de maniaco sexual que pone cuando me va a hacer el amor hasta casi matarme del cansancio.

Yo me levante muy dignamente tome mi sueter y Salí del cuarto me subí al carro y Hyoga me abrió la puerta muy galantemente, escuchamos la radio un rato pero trate de no hablarle mucho se supone que iba enojado con el , entonces Hyoga bajo una mano y me acaricio las piernas siempre lo hace mientras conduce. Sip es muy hábil con las manos pero yo me hice el desentendido como si aquello no me calentara entonces fue que llegamos al auto cinema y nos estacionamos en una fila de en medio.

Yo le pregunte a Hyoga como se llamaba la película y el sonrió divertidamente, me dijo que la película se llamaba "Utsorokidoji" dijo con una sonrisa rara, yo casi trague saliva , Hyoga estaba muy raro.

Y ahora veríamos una de esas películas de terror, en las que siempre acaba yo abrazado a el, bueno no se… pero de pronto pensé que ese titulo lo había escuchado antes , creo que alguien dijo que salían demonios. Los comerciales comenzaron y Hyoga con una sonrisa muuuuuuuuuuuuuy rara, me dijo que si me parecía bien ir a comprar palomitas y algunos dulces y un par de sodas, me dio el dinero y yo le dije que si.

Regrese a los 5 min cargado de tatas golosinas que no podía cargarlas mas que en una bandeja y Hyoga me abrió la puerta del carro yo me senté adentro haciendo equilibrio y Hyoga cerro el carro

Entonces debí darme cuanta de que algo estaba muy , muy ,pero que si muy raro. Hyoga me había abierto la puerta del asiento trasero y mientras había ido a comprar todo, el había recorrido los asientos de adelante hasta casi topar con el tablero de enfrente Hyoga abrió la puerta del otro lado y se sentó a mi lado. Yo lo mire extrañado y el me dijo, tranquilo es común hacer esto en el auto cinema , mira así es mas fácil y …hay mas espacio podemos sentarnos y poner los dulces en el descansa brazos de adelante , yo vi que en efecto tenia razón y sus planes a futuro no me pasraron por la cabeza . La película empezó y unos cuantas parejas se ponían muy melosas, exageradamente yo baje la vista apenado y descubrí que Hyoga me estaba observando con interés .

¿Te da pena mirar?  
Hyoga- le dije- la película sube mucho de tono- estaba sonrojadísimo y el comenzó de nuevo a acariciarme las piernas , esta vez mas insistentemente. Yo le detuve la mano y le dije que era un sitio publico. El me dijo que estaba bien que nadie nos vería en el carro que allí teníamos un poco mas de prevacía, yo negué con la cabeza y el me levanto la barbilla y me beso, tiernamente al principio luego de forma apasionada. Poco a poco se me asercaba y yo lo alege de mi bruscamente

¿No te gusta que te besé mi amor?- me dijo  
Si- pero no cuando estaos rodeados de gente  
¿Te da pena ser mi novio Shun ? dijo , y yo lo mire a los ojos casi lloro cuando me dice eso.

No a mi me gusta, eres tu el que siempre insiste en guardarlo en secreto, pero es que aunque se lo dijéramos a todos, yo no quiero que nos vean en una situación comprometedora me sentiría apenado.

Eres demasiado tímido amor , tienes que ser mas desinhibido , pero mira aquí tenemos mas intimidad el carro esta cerrado los vidrios están polarizados si yo te beso o te acaricio no pasa nada nadie se da cuenta amor. Yo trate de ver la película pero en ese momento había una ecena muy … intima , me puse rojisimos y Hyoga me abrazo y me sususrro al oido:

Siéntate en mis piernas shun , solo quiero abrazarte fuerte y acariciarte eso no es malo bebe- yo no puedo resistirme a sus ruegos menos cuando en la pantalla hay una pareja en medio de una muy fogosa actividad .

Hyoga me arrastro suavemente y me acomodo sobre su regaso yo me acomode y trate de no darle importancia pero la película masque de terror se estaba poniendo muy pornografica

Hyoga me dejaba mirar y no hacia nada aunque sentia su mirada sobre de mi y sentia sus manos en mis piernas , en el momento mas inquietante de la película a tan solo 15min de haber empezado , Hyoga estaba metiendo su mano entre mis muslos y me besaba el cuello , yoestaba jadeando y pense que si deberas , bedveras lo ignoraba dessitiria pero estab la verdas mas rojo que un tomate y Hyoga estaba desabrochandome el cinturón,

Shun cero los ojos recordando:

Hyoga… no…. detente.  
¿ porque?  
Porque es un sitio publico cualquiera puede vernos  
No…. Mira a tu alrededor aquí hay otras parejas están en lo suyo , y nosotros en lo nuestro

Pero…….. Hyo……hyooooooo…..gaaaaaaa……..

Shun abrió los ojos y siguió escribiendo

Su ano había conseguido exitosamente meterse en mi pantalón y me estaba dando una cesión de intimas caricias que me estaba volviendo loco , yo era como un pan dentro de un horno donde la temperatura subía cada ves mas y yo como si fuera un pan simplemente sentía que ciertas partes de mi anatomía se…… hinchaban y subían cada ves mas y mas y mas…………………

Hyoga me masturbaba en el carro y yo lo estaba dejando estaba tratando de pensar en que debía por dignidad tratar de hacer algo para detenerlo pero .. me lo pasaba tan rico, y luego miraba a los lados y una pareja de adolescentes estaban muy acaramelados en su auto y luego miraba a la pantalla y la accione estaba mas que explicita allí , definitivamente esa tenia que ser la peli mas pornográfica del mundo .

Honestamente diario era mi primera película porno y con Hyoga allí, me sentí como un participante mas que un observador.

Una ves que acabe Hyoga dejo que el semen manchara mi ropa , y yo me sentía algo sucio y avergonzado , le rogué a Hyoga que ya no siguiera, al menos no allí.

Hyoga (jadeo), Hyoga (jadeo), si quieres que tengamos sexo ,llevadme a un hotel te juro que hago lo que quieras en el hotel , yo lo empecé a besar y acariciar para convencerlo pero el , no dijo nada solo se dejaba hacer.

Mi amor , te juro que hago cualquier cosa que quieras en el hotel , pero no me gusta que hagamos esto en un sitio publico , me da miedo , me siento incomodo Hyoga, por favor.

Hyoga me acaricio y me calentó a mil pero no dijo nada . Finalmente me susurro al oído , bien después de película también vamos a un hotel. Que te parece si mientras no comemos los dulces yo sonreí y me incline adelante para tomar las cosas del descansa brazos de los asientos delanteros ,entonces fue cuando comenzó.

Las muchas victimas de un monstruo tentaculazo eran brutalmente violadas y su ropa se la iban arrancando poco a poco ( como yo no e visto la peli la ajusto al estándar de pelis toda prelícuala hentai es igual a otra, al menos para mi aunque dicen que esa es la mas hentai de todas yo no se) entonces sentí mi propia versión de demonio lujurioso tras e mi

Hyoga jalo con fuerza mi pantalón que aun no había ajustado y este se rasgo un poco, sentí su legua preparando mi entrada como suele hacerlo yo estaba aterrado de que alguien nos viera . le dije que parara o que gritaría pero a el no le importo , creo que porque de la película salían un concierto de gritos y jadeos , que se unían a la gran visión de pornografía masiva.  
Y me aferre al asiento delantero y el comenzó a jalarme hacia atrás , si definitivamente me sentí identificado con las victimas de aquel demonio insaciable que hacia y deshacía a placer finalmente me venció y me sentó de pronto sentí como me iba llenando yo gritaba que parara , otro gritaban en el cine creo que la pareja del otro lado también tenia sexo porque gritaban diferente de los de mas y el sonido de la película se mezclaba con lo que decía .

Pronto cabalgaba sobre las caderas de Hyoga sintiéndolo dentro de mi con fuerza como un chuchillo caliente y endurecido, mi miembro libremente golpeaba de arriba abajo contra mi bajo vientre primero, contra mi Hyoga después.

De pronto lo sentí dentro de mi inundándome salvajemente y yo a pesar de mi negativa de palabra …bueno mi cuerpo respondió como siempre , en un segundo orgasmo esta vez salpique el carro y tanto mi camisa como mi pantalón , yo estaba avergonzadísimo.

Sentí que comenzaba a llorar de un modo incontrolable. ¿Porque no podía respetar mi deseo¿Porque se portaba así con migo?

Hyoga me abrazo con ternura , me acomodo en su regazo y luego con cuidado me acomodo sobre el asiento recostado de espaldas , me beso y yo no le correspondí quería que parara pero el seguía, quise levantarme pero me puso una mano en el cuello y me detuvo , el sonido de la película no ayudaba, pronto comenzó a masturbarme de nuevo , le excita mucho verme mientras me masturba y cuando lo hace me muerde suavemente los pezones endurecidos.

Pronto explote de nuevo en sus manos y el me miro con una lujuria sucia en sus ojos , yo a estas alturas ya no estaba solo avergonzado, sino asustado., poco a poco me fue soltando y me comenzó a vestir yo estaba llorando en silencio , no reclamaba , no decía nada , el me besaba y yo no le correspondía , me susurraba al oído pero yo lo ignoraba , desperado por que le hiciera algún caso se enderezo sobre el asiento y yo me acomode la ropa tanto como pude.

Shun no vas a decirme que no te gusto tuviste 3 orgasmos. Me senté , me Salí del carro y me fui corriendo , creo que eso era algo que Hyoga lo esperaba porque, tardo medio seg. en seccionar salir del carro y gritar que me regresara , creo que corrió un rato tras de mi pero se tropezó con unos novios que venían riendo y cargados de golosinas.

Yo no supe mas llore y corrí hasta llegar casa donde encontré a Shiryu y me e venido con el a ayudar con una mudanza aunque el a sido muy gentil , no me a dejado hacer nada aun.  
Escribió finalmente Shun cuando escucho a su amigo que subía las escaleras.

( disculpen si aqui sale la letra sitinta pero el ff net me esta volviendo loca no podia editar el capitulo y se habia subido solo la mitad espero que ahora si salga completo Cariños ara disculpen la interrupcion y perdonen mi ortografia yo se que da terror)

Estas mas tranquilo ¿ eh?- dijo el dragón

Shun sonrió –Si mas tranquilo- dijo con tono triste

Bien porque tenemos que hablar.

Shun bajo la cabeza no quería hablar no de lo que había pasado , se sentía tan avergonzado

Shiryu se sentó a su lado en la cama y le puso una mano sobre su hombro:

Necesito saber que paso, como puedo ayudar si no me tienes confianza

Shun escucho eso y se puso a llorar se abalanzó a los brazos del joven moreno sorprendiéndolo y llorando quedito. Yo te quiero como otro hermano, claro que te tengo confianza.

Shiryu lo abrazo con ternura al escucharlo-¿entonces me dirás que fue lo que te hizo?  
Shun lo abrazo mas fuerte y sollozó un poco mas, empezó a temblar .-No te voy a juzgar , nada de lo que paso, si es que a sido algo malo puede ser tu culpa.

Pues shun empezó a decirle al oído poco a poquito todo lo que había pasado el día anterior y en la tienda y en el auto cinema .

A medida que hablaba Shiryu lo apretaba mas por momentos y de pronto le soltaba una caricia consoladora entretejiendo dulcemente sus dedos en sus cabellos verdes.

Cuando acabo de hablar, Shiryu estaba molesto, triste, en show, pasara lo que pasara quería abrazar a ese niño y no dejarlo de nuevo a merced de un lobo depredador y libidinoso como Hyoga. Pero eso no era bueno para shun , eso solo lo haría sufrir así que lo dejo por un instante y lo mira a los ojos, lo beso en la frente y le dijo.

Shun no puedes dejar que se aproveche así de ti, debes darte a respetar.

Shiryu yo ya le he dicho que no , pero el no me escucha, el siempre hace lo que quiere.  
Yo lo amo y no se que hacer.

Shiryu empezó a levantarle la camiseta y Shun se extraño un poco jalándola abajo.-Tranquilo solo quiero ver algo ¿si?

Shun lo dejo y Shiryu le bajo un poco el short también solo para ver los moretones que habían dejado las fuertes manos de hyoga al sujetarlo de la Cintura , luego de acomodarle la ropa, le levanto la cara un poco y le hizo el cabello para atrás . donde se podía ver muestras claras de la mano de Hyoga cuando lo sujeto al cuello.

A ese …….. le voy a pegar una buena paliza por lastimarte así, shun básicamente te esta forzando y eso tiene un nombre ¿sabes?

No no le pegues no lo hace con mala fe esque el el es muy apasionado  
Es que hay que darle una lección- dijo el moreno

Si, yo se que si, pero no le pegues .. dijo casi llorando

Por eso se aprovecha sabe que no le harás nunca nada. Pero ahora veras hay que pagarle con la misma moneda- Dijo Shiryu-Cuando a Sun rei yo le falte al respeto , dijo como si nada

Tu le hiciste algo así aSun rei -dijo sorprendido el chico

Bueno no igual lo que pasa es queeeeeeee. Bueno me gustan los juguetes sabes-dijo sonrojado el dragon

Shun lo miro sin entender-Hyoga no usa muchos juguetes con tigo ¿verdad?

Shun aun estaba pensándolo- Aceites pera masajes, consoladores, cuentas?- dijo el dragón con la cara roja

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aceites comestibles con sabor a dulce , si usa eso pero yo no sabia que fuera un juguete. ¿Hay cosas diferentes?-Dijo Shun con una sonrisa inocente

Shiryu apretó las sabanas con los puños de la cama donde ambos estaban sentados-Mugre Hyoga si este es un niño inocente ¿ como se pone a hacerle ese tipo de barbaridades en sitios públicos? – pensó-  
Es un exhibicionista pero eso es porque no le importa esa gente ya le daremos un poco de su propia medicicna-dijo el moreno

Como?- pregunto el oji verde

Como Sunrei hizo con migo pagándole con la misma moneda, pequeño ahora duerme que mañana será un día muuuuuuuuy largo.

Shiryu que hisiste con Sun rei –dijo Shun mientras lo cobijaba el dragón en la cama.

No es tan importante que hice Shun sino lo que ella hizo con migo.

¿Qué te hizo?-pregunto curioso

Shiryu sonrió – darme una lección pagándome con la misma moneda, algo que tu le harás mañana , ya veras , buenas noches.

Buenas noches-Dijo Shun pero antes de que el moreno saliera y apagara la luz le dijo-

¿Shiryu , te puedes quedar hasta que me duerma?- dijo en tono infantil-

Claro dijo el regresando a su cama y abrazándolo como aun niño que a tenido pesadillas, ya mañana haría pagar a Hyoga claro que si


	5. Chapter 5

Shun estaba muy nervioso había hablado y con Shiryu y su plan parecía divertido pero algo agresivo, y el no se sentía listo para ser el que mandara, pero su amigo tenia razón.

Hyoga tenía que aprender a respetarlos así que a eso de las 3 de la tarde llago a la mansión Kido en el auto de Shiryu y con cautela esperando no toparse con su hermano.

Tampoco tenia ganas de ver a Hyoga , el y Shiryu ya tenían todo bien calculado.

¿Tienes la nota ?-dijo el moreno de cabellera larga

Si. ¿Estas seguro de que debo hacer esto ?-Dijo Shun

Tranquilo todo saldrá bien, tu solo quédate aquí y prepárate ¿si?

Si- dijo con voz tímida

………………………………………………………….

Hyoga no estaba en casa se había pasado la mañana entera tratando de investigar discretamente a donde se había metido Shun , estaba desesperado por hablar con el.

Shun …..Shun …Shun ¿donde estas amor, donde estas?- se preguntaba en silencio una y otra ves

Estaba asustado de las consecuencias que la noche anterior podría acarrear a su relación , el no quería forzarlo es solo ..solo que se sintió demasiado excitado, pero estaba dispuesto a ser un buen chico si Shun así lo perdonaba, al menos mientras pudiera calmar la calentura.

.. 20 min más tarde Shiryu tocaba en la puerta de Hyoga. El abrió la puerta precipitadamente .

Shiryu , ya están aquí , donde esta Shun

Esta enojado con tigo y con justa razón me pidió que te diera esto.

Hyoga trago saliva y tomo un sobre azul .¿Y Shun que no estaba contigo ,no regreso a casa con tigo?

Me dijo que te diera esto y que no te dijera media palabra mas-Dijo el moreno

¿Pero el que te dijo? Y ¿que le aconsejaste, ¿Acaso le dijiste que rompiera con migo o algo, que paso anoche?- dijo con ansiedad

Eso lo descubrirás a su debido tiempo , el solo me dijo que te diera la carta y que obedecieras cada una de esas palabras si querías salvar en algo su .. Bueno de algún modo debemos decirle ¿no?...su relación.

Adios -dijo Shiryu y se marcho sin darle mas oportunidad de hablar

Hyoga miro atónito lo que pasaba , no se lo podía creer. ¿Shun le manda una nota? Después de lo de anoche eso no podía ser una buena señal

Hyoga abrió la carta y leyó:

Hyoga tenemos cosas importantes que hablar pero , necesito que estés en el bacón a las 5 de la tarde , si no estas allí en ese momento no te lo perdonare y otra cosa , pase lo que pase no quiero que te muevas de allí .

Si lo haces entenderé que solo soy un juguete para ti y que solo me quieres cuando tu estas al mando

Shun.

Hyoga se sentía desconcertado

¿Shun realmente estaba comenzando a pensar que l lo veía como a un juguete?

¿ En verdad pensaba que no lo amaba lo suficiente?

¿como llegaron los dos a este punto?

El solo quería hacerle el amor. El solo quería excitarlo y hacerle sentir en la piel todo lo que le hace sentir por dentro, el no estaba esperando dañarlo. Cierto que había llegado demasiado lejos anoche. Anoche……. el odiaba la noche de anoche.

¿ Shun …que estaría planeando para el?

Las 5 de la tarde llegaron y Hyoga se precipitó al bacón como 10 min antes desesperado por ver a Shun pero lo que vio lo dejo algo inquieto.

Saori.. Ella estaba en el jardín se acababa de sentar y a su lado se sentó nada mas ni nada menos que Ikki.

Hyoga tragó saliva

Hyoga –dijo Saori- porque no bajas.

Shiryu a tenido la gran idea de que tomemos el te todos afuera hace tan hermoso día, ¿no te parece una gran idea?

Este yo…….

Si Hyoga baja dijo la voz segura y comandante de Ikki es un buen día para estarse aquí.

Shiryu ese reptil maldito como se le ocurre, acaso el no sabe que Shun vendrá al jardín que me pidió que estuviera aquí pasara lo que pasara?¿es que acaso Shun va hablarme frente de todos?¿ es eso, ¿no quiere que esto sea un secreto y lo dirá frente a todos, si es así lo aceptaré , si eso le prueba mi amor lo haré aunque me mate Ikki.

Shun… amor espero que aceptes este sacrificio porque seguro solo quedan pedacitos míos cuando tu hermano lo sepa.

Yo .. yo.. –Tartamudeó Hyoga – yo tengo que leer este libro para un reporte de la universidad, pero.. me quedare a leerlo aquí en el bacón así de algún modo les hare compañía.-dijo fingiendo que le entristecía no poder bajar.

Bueno como gustes- dijo Saori-

5:05 pm 28 de diciembre

¿a donde estaría Shun? ya se retraso, seguro no se anima a venir con todos allí mirando, maldito reptil verdoso, ya vera cuando…… pensaba Hyoga, mientras aparentaba meter la nariz en el libro, pero sus pensamientos los interrumpieron dos cadenas que se enredaron en sus piernas , eran dos cadenas que pertenecían a cierto chico y que siempre le obedecían , como con voluntad propia.

Las cadenas se enrollaron a la ves en el enrejado del barandal cubierto de enredadera, sin que nadie de los que estaban en el jardín lo notaran.

Hyoga volteo y vio a Shun aquella visión de Shun su ropa, y el pequeño portafolios que llevaba esposado a su muñeca hicieron a que a Hyoga se le detuviera el corazón ,

Ahora voltea hacia el jardín Hyoga y pase lo que pase no te muevas y no hables – le dijo el chico de ojos verdes- si lo haces aquí se acabo este noviazgo entiendes

Continuara , lo siento es que estoy ocupadísima esta semana apenas como que estoy regresando a tener mas tiempo libre. Y pronto actualizo detalles deberás , por lo pronto aquí va un adelanto de el diario , disfrútenlo


	6. Chapter 6

Shun estaba satisfecho y sin embargo estaba verdaderamente nervioso, había salido corriendo del cuarto de hyoga unas ves que se había puesto su ropa. Después de las cosas que le había echo

Shun entro en su cuarto y cerro la puerta con llave , saco su diario se tiro sobre la cama y comenzó a escribir .

8:05 pm 28 de diciembre

Querido diario, no se ni como empezar a contarte lo que paso en ese cuarto , no se ni como me atreví pero lo hice y en una horas sabré el resultado de mis acciones solo espero no haberme excedido.

Todo comenzó cuando entre a su cuarto llevaba puesto una pans blanco sobre aquella otra ropa que había comprado en esa tienda de pervertidos a la que me llevo Shiryu en la mañana , también llevaba algunos juguetes en un portafolios.

Cuando entre casi no hice ruido y me quite el pans , me esposé el portafolio y le ordene a las cadenas de mi armadura que encadenaraa a mi Hyoga , pobrecito , mi amor tenia una carita de angustia que casi corro a decirle que le perdonaba y que me hicera el amor con calma en su cama .

Pero me acorde de Shiryu , y de que tenia razón , debo darme a respetar o hyoga va acabar violándome cada que se le antoje…….. y es que lo de anoche fue algo que se paso de la raya por mucho.

Afuera del balcón en el jardín escuche la voz de mi Hermano y de Saori. Hyoga, se dio cuanta muy tarde de las cadenas y de mi presencia aun recuerdo su expresión , ni siquiera podía apartarse del barandal cubierto de enredadera formando para los que estaban en el jardín una barrera que bien cubría a hyoga hasta la mitad del torso.

Entonces volteo y me vio.

Yo tenia puesto un traje de policía, sumamente pegado al cuerpo , los pantalones azul oscuro con una raya azul celeste a los costados, que hacían juego con mi camisa sumamente pegada al torso, y unas botas negras altas, brillantes me había puesto una gorrita de policía, que me parecía sexy desde que la vi en la tienda y las esposas eran bastante reales pero no cerraban bien del todo.

Hyoga volteo y me vio, aquella visión debió dejarlo como conmocionado porque parecía estar congelado. Yo me arme de valor y le dije:

-Ahora voltea hacia el jardín Hyoga y pase lo que pase no te muevas y no hables – le dijo el chico de ojos verdes- si lo haces aquí se acabo este noviazgo entiendes

Shun….-murmuro el , vi como tragaba saliba y de pronto volteo al jardin la voz de shiryu se escucho de pronto-

Hyoga estas seguro de que no quieres bajar y dejar ese estudio para luego , voy servir un pastel con el te pasaremos un par de horas muy gratas aca.

Hyoga estaba palido y se acerco de nuevo hasta la orilla del balcon los de abajo solo podían ver el gran libro sostenido en su mano y a hyoga del pecho hacia arriba.

No shiryu , en verdad esto.. esto es muy importante y no puedo bajar

Saori contesto – es bueno verte tan , dedicado a tus estudios.

Entretanto yo me había deslizado casi a gatas hasta las piernas de Hyoga y el sintió mis manos acariciando sus fuertes muslos, sobre el pantalón, lo vi abrir el libro casi desperado y volteo a verme, su rostro era poesía.

Shun enloqueciste, tu hermano esta abajo, y Saori , Atenea por la que hemos casi muerto , que no te parece que mejor hablemos adentro- me dijo con angustia.

Yo le sonreí y troné los dedos apenas un chasquido y las cadenas apretaron sus piernas tanto que el apretó los labios para no gritar , mientras se aseguraba de que el libro tapara su rostro a los que estaban en el jardín.

Te lo dije claro Hyoga , no leíste el mensaje que te mande, además te dije que no quería que hablaras si me desobedeces de nuevo, me voy y aquí se acaba nuestro noviazgo te lo aseguro. Solo hablaras si yo te pregunto algo. O si te doy permiso- le recordé firmemente.

Shun comenzó a recordarlo todo, mientras escribía.

Flash back-

Hyoga trago saliva al escuchar a Shun y asintió, recordando

"Si no lo haces entenderé que solo soy un juguete para ti y que solo me quieres cuando **tu** estas al mando"

Shun se hincó delante de la piernas de Hyoga , mordisqueo aquel par de piernas , y llego al bulto entre ellas , cubierto por la gruesa tela de aquel pantalón , hizo la finita de morderlo pero solo lo acariciaba con los dientes .

Hoga bajaba la vista y se encontraba con los ojos de se novio fijos en los suyos , echaba rápidos vistazos a los ocupantes del jardín por en sima de las hojas del libro y apoyaba sus codos en el barandal. Shun macizó fuertemente el trasero del rubio y bajo el súper con los dientes, después bruscamente le bajo el pantalón hasta las rodillas allí estaba su novio expuesto de la cintura para baja , a pocos metros de la diosa a la que protegía y del hermano mayor de su novio al que bien sabia era bastante homo fóbico y sobre protector de shun sin contar que era increíblemente violento y sádico cuando se lo proponía , lo sabia lo había visto.

Shun sonreia satisfecho por la cara de Hyoga abia temor en su cara y preocupacio por ser descubierto

¿Dime amor que se siente sentirse expuesto?¿ como es sentir impotencia de defenderte, porque te pueden oir?¿Te gusta ?¿ es igual de divertido ahora que los que te pueden descubrir son gente que te importa?.

Dime……..-pregunto Shun

Mi amor lo siento tanto, te juro que ya aprendí mi lección-dijo rapidamente con voz bajota- solo tienes que desatarme y yo te compensaré en la cama si quieres chiquito, pero vámonos del balcón amor, dentro de mi cuarto te juro que te voy a llevar al cielo.

Shun sonrió- No quiero…. me quiero quedar aquí , además ,no quiero que hagas mucho escándalo , porque en una fracción de segundos esas cadenas se pueden aferrar a mi, y yo soy muy bueno llorando… imagina que tu haces ruiditos raros y que yo me hago encadenar y comienzo a gemir muuuuuy fuerte , mi hermano me escucha y sube aquí como de rayo y me encuentra encadenado vestido de policía , con algo mas en la boca que un gemido , y tu quedas como el grandísimo villano , que abusaba de mi en frente de sus narices y de la mismísima Atenea .

Hyoga tembló en un escalofrió de terror , no solo por la gran vergüenza que sufriría, sino porque sabia que después de algo así , seria destruido totalmente por Ikki hasta la ultima célula.

No lo harías ¿verdad?- dijo con verdadera angustia. Tu sabes que yo te adoro amor, es solo que soy muy calenturiento, entiende mi vida, nunca e querido lastimarte, anoche se me paso la mano pero….

Shun sonrió- ponme a prueba , pero te recomiendo que… no, porque si lo haces cumpliré y me dolería mucho verte morir , pero tienes que aprender que el ignorarme cuando digo no , y el abusar de mi como si fuera tu callejera rentada , tiene consecuencias , así que shhhhhhhhhhh- dijo poniéndose un dedo sobre los labios- esto no es mas que justicia mi amor , como caballero que eres debes comprender que es mi deber sacrificarme por ella.

Shun tomo en la boca el miembro de Hyoga y jugo un rato masajeado la suave piel del escroto, con sus dedos , El rubio se mordió los labios era algo delicioso , y shun lo miraba con carita de inocente como si no estubiera haciendo nada malo , luego comenzó a besarle los muslos y ocasionalmente lamía sus piernas. Shun metió una mano entre ellas y la hundió entre los glúteosacariciandolo.

Shiryu que estaba abajo y que sabia bien como iba la cosa grito desde el jardin :

Seguro que no quieres bajar Hyoga mira hice pastel de cerezas esta delicioso…..- dijo en tono malicioso- vardad que si?- pregunto a Ikki y Saori

Tienes razón el aroma es exquisito -dijo Ikki- deberías Bajar Hyoga

Hyoga que estaba rojo como tomate se puso pálido de pronto, y miro a shun desesperado.

El estaba disfrutando de lo que hacia cuando distraídamente le dijo a Hyoga , puedes contestar , te doy permiso, mi angel.

Hyoga alzo la vista por encima del libro y dijo:

Guardame un pedazo lo comeré en la ….cena… Hyoga sintió a Shun , mas bien sus labios y lengua que eran una maravilla y comenzó a tomar color de nuevo. Y se escondio de nuevo con el libro, mordiendose los labios para no gemir del placer que experimentaba.

Shiryu déjale el pastel de postre para la cena , no ves que Hyoga esta muy metido en sus estudios ahora , no debemos interrumpirlo mas.

Shun del portafolios, saco entonces un aceite con olor a Cerzas.

Lo recuerdas amor de nuestra primera vez , o al menos de la mía, porque yo si era virgen entonces … dijo con sierto enfado, no sabia bien porque pero de pronto estaba dejando salir algunas cosas que traía dentro , como el recelo de saber que Hyoga había sido de su maestro , antes de ser suyo.

Shun le unto aceite lo lubrico de tal manera y con tal dedicación que hyoga aunque un tanto herido por esas ultimas palabras estaba realmente gozando de esas caricia, .Fue entonces que Shun abrió el portafolios que tenia nuevamente aquel Clik llamo la atención de Hyoga y vio como había en el cosas que comenzaron a ponerlo muy nervioso.

Quieres decirme algo mi vida?- le susurro Shun , del mismo tono que un policía le pregunta aun condenado a muerte , su ultima voluntad.

Mi amor te lo suplico…cariño … vamos a sentarnos y ha hablar de esto adentro si , yo se que la culpa es toda mía pero ,-Shun sostenía el consolador en la mano mientras lo lubricaba – mi ángel , mi sol , mi adoración , dame una oportunidad ¿si, no me voy a poder callar con …-Hyoga le echo un vistazo al juguetito y trago saliva- con eso primor.

Shun levanto la mirada su carita enmarcada por esa gorra de policía y en sus hermosos cabellos le sonrió a Hyoga.

El tomo el "juguetito " y muy delicadamente eso si, con mucho cuidado comenzó a meterlo lentamente en Hyoga, el se tapo la boca con una mano con la otra sostenía el libro casi temblando unas lagrimas se le escaparon y Shun sintió que esto había llegado muy lejos, así que para calmarlo un poco , tomo con su boca , y poco a poco comenzó a calmarlo , su legua jugueteaba en el glande , succionaba como si se tratara de una paleta.

Sus manos se encargaban de darle al traserito de su novio, un tratamiento parecido al que el mismo Hyoga le daba a el con tanta frecuencia-

Finalmente termino en su boca y Shun no dejo que cayera la piso ni una sola gota.

Al mismo tiempo Ikki y Saori se retiraron del jardín, Shiryu los invito a pasar diciendo que parecía que a hacer viento y no quería que sus postres se le llenaran de tierra.

Apenas entraron y se escucho la puerta .

Shun se puso de pie y tiro la gorra al suelo abrazo a Hyoga y lo beso tiernamente , ambos estaban llorando.

Shhhhhhhhhhh, shhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Fin del Flash back-…. Shun aun escribe en su diario.

Después de que todo acabo bese a Hyoga y lo calme, saque el maldito objeto de el y lo arrulle en mis brazo acunándole mientras lloraba- le dije que se calmara y que vendría a hablar con el en una hora. El me apretó muy fuerte y yo me quede allí un rato mas, lo que era peligroso cualquiera pudo haber pasado y darse cuenta , pero no sucedió nada , de ratito me despegue y me vestí y me vine corriendo hacia acá.

Shun serró su diario con llave y se recostó en la cama muy serio había echo algo reprobable aunque Hyoga lo hacia seguido con el y esto era por su bien, para que entendiera su punto de vista.

Shun miro nervioso el reloj y se dio cuanta de que ya eran las 9 había pasado una hora escribiendo con lujo de detalle cada cosa que había pasado.

Shun se puso de pie se cambio de ropa para no llevar bajo el pans el atuendo de policía y se dirigió al cuarto de Hyoga.

Al llegar no encontró a nadie , y se puso muy nervioso, decidió salir a buscarlo por la casa pero en eso se encontro a Shiryu .

Shun , que bueno que te encuentro Hyoga me dio esto para ti y me dijo que no te angustiaras que no esta enojado.

Shun abrió la nota doblada que le diera su amigo y leyo.:

Shun comprendo porque hiciste lo que hiciste pero necesito que vengas a la cabaña de Saori que esta en el bosque , yo ya me adelante y le deje este mensaje a Shiryu para que me alcances amor no te sientas mortificado , todo va estar bien entre nosotros de aquí en adelante. Invéntate algo , porque no regresaremos a la mansión en unos días

Hyoga

El dijo a Saori que se iba a Siberia unos días porque se enfermo un amigo de allá, tu le puedes decir a Ikki que .mmmm… no se que te e pedido que me acompañes a recoger a mi amigo a la ciudad de china, de todos modos tengo que ir solo que en ves de venirte con migo te vas a la cabaña

Si creo que es lo mejor…¿Shiryu cres que el este enojado?

No el dijo que no te preocuparas y que no estaba enfadado, que estaría todo bien, y creo que es un salvaje, pero me parece que de verdad te quiere y el no es un mentiroso.

Si eso creo yo también, Shun trago saliva iré a hacer equipaje. ¿Me ayudaras a convencer a mi hermano de que me deje acompañarte?-Dijo preocupado y con sus ojitos llenos de angustia.

Claro tranquilo, todo ira bien- dijo el moreno

Continuara

Jaja perdon por la demora pero en vacaciones los iba a adelantar pero con los retos no pude hacerlo

Besos para todos y espero me dejen sus comentarios cariños Ara


	7. Chapter 7

Hyoga que estaba en su carro, y echo la cabeza atrás , era frustrante la situación , ya que todo se había salido de control.

Hyoga lo sabía, sabia que debía arreglar las cosas para que Shun pudiera perdonarlo del todo y volver con él ¿cuánto le había tomado tomar la decisión de seducirlo aquella primera vez? ¿Acaso no lo planeo por semanas y ahora a unos cuantos meses de noviazgo todo estaba mal?¿ como y porque había echo tantas tonterías?...ejem, ejem eso del porque y el como si que lo tenia claro jajajaja la calentura y es que su Shun tenia un cuerpecito……. Y una carita inocente si aun vestido de policía sexy y….mmmm…. que rico se veía ese niño vestido de policía sexy…..jijiji

Aaaaaa tenia que dejar de pensar en eso o se estropearía todo, Hyoga echo la mirada al frente y noto que ya era un poquito tarde para reprimirse así que tomo una botella de agua purificada , uso su cosmos para helarla y se la echo ensima.Ere invierno y aun dentro del auto eso le baja los humos a cualquiera Hyoga suspiro, saber que shun no actuaba por su cuanta y que estaba con Shiryu le mortificaba mas.

El era sensato y nada fácil de disuadir y convencer de sus ideas (ya saben esas ideas cachondas , como hacer que Shun se dejara acariciar en el cine , hacerlo suyo en un probador y llevárselo al auto cinema para……… bueno para eso), sus consejos habían probado ser bastante originales y Shun seguro que era un alumno brillante . Y por lo que sabía, no estaba muy seguro de que le diría Shiryu a Shun, Ahora que lo había citado lejos de su protección. Justo después de lo que acababa de pasar.

Hyoga bajò las cosas y empezó a disponer todo para a la llegada de Shun , si es que no mal interpretaba sus acciones y en verdad lo seguía. Si no lo hacia, debía ir a buscarlo y hablar con el

…………………..

No muy lejos de allí un Chico de ojos verdes salía de la bañera se ponía su ropa de salir y entro a una habitación Shun camino hasta los cajones y saco su diario lo miro y pensó en todas las cosas que habían pasado, abrió su diario recorrió sus notas atrás al menos dos o tres hojas y rápidamente encontró lo que apenas anoche , había anotado en su diario mientras dormía en la habitación de aquella casa a la que Shiryu lo había llevado para evitarle un problema mayor y lo había acogido y aconsejado

Shun se sentó en la cama y pensó que el cambio de ambiente.

Afuera de su cuarto, Hyoga no estaba mas en casa a pesar de la urgencia que tenían ambos de hablar y arreglar las cosas de ver que resultados había tenido todo lo que el había echo apenas horas antes. No, Hyoga no estaba en casa, no había un Hyoga tratando de manosearlo besarlo , acariciarlo susurrarle cosas y……… bueno hacerle otras cosas mas

Todo aquello parecía tan divertido , a veces asta inocente hasta la noche de anoche, esa noche que apenas cumplía sus primeras 24 horas de haber pasado……… esa noche que tenia demasiadas cosas, cosas ya no resultaban nada divertidas , ni aceptables . 

Shun abajo la vista y se puso a leer a recordar todo lo que había sucedido

Querido diario hoy es aun 27 de dic (Fecha del día anterior esta releyendo lo que anoto)

Hace algunas horas escribí que………. ( si quieres saber que escribió ese día debes regresar unos capítulos hasta leer la descripción de lo que paso en el auto cinema, con Hyoga)……………………………………………

Shun cerro los ojos , eso le había echo Hyoga , y él le había pagado con la misma moneda , lo había asustado , lo había avergonzado delante de gente que si le importaba no como todos esos extraños ante los cuales no le interesaba su opinión , ni sentía temor.

Shun cerro el diario y lo acomodo entre sus cosas a pesar de lo que el había echo el día de hoy recordar lo que Hyoga le había echo a el apenas ayer, lo ponía nervioso. Puso su diario en su maleta y acomodo todas sus cosas, mudas de ropa para varios días y algunas cosas extra era hora de bajar a hablar con su hermano hacer parecer que iria en un fingido paseo acompañando al dragón a otra ciudad por un amigo , donde tardarían varios días.

Sabia que eso no era cierto, que le iba a mentir a su hermano mayor por Hyoga para pasarse unos días con el. Todo lo haría Shun por el ¿qué iba a pasar después de lo que el le había echo, habría entendido como se sentía, ¿Qué estaría planeando hacer Hyoga?

La incertidumbre y el miedo en Shun eran tan grandes

Era cerca de las 11pm de aqueya noche fira de invierno en que las nubes se asomaban en el cielo juntándose muy pegadas unas con otras. Pareciera que las nubes tuvieran frió , pareciera también que fueran vestidas de negro, o al menos negras se veían cuando pasaban frente a la luna y la cobijaban bajo su abrumadora presencia, escondiéndola por momentos de la vista de los diminutos mortales que vivimos acá en la tierra.

Bueno al menos Shun se sentía diminuto en el auto con Shiryu conduciendo y dándole concejos llevaban conduciendo casi 40 min .Shun no se imaginaba que tan buen actor era el dragón que convenció a Ikki en cuestión de minutos.

…………….Recuerda Shun primero que nada –Dijo Shiryu , no te disculpes , tu objetivo es que se disculpe el.

Pero yo le hice……..

Nada comparado con lo que el te hizo a ti no le hiciste nada así que ni se te ocurra sentirte culpable- lo interrumpió el moreno-¿Tienes el celular y la tarjeta de crédito que te di? Si se probaza con tigo salte de la casa y como a 5 km de la cabaña hay un hotel junto al gran lago , quédate allí y me hablas por teléfono.

Si - dijo tímidamente- pero … a lo mejor nos reconciliamos-añadió el chico

Si eso pasa que bueno pero esta noche no lo dejas que…. Bueno le permitas nada. Recuerda tu firme. Si realmente te va a respetar ponlo a prueba esta noche.

Nada …de nada?-pregunto Shun inseguro.

Nada de sexo Shun. Si te abrasa te besa reacuerdo, pero primero lo primero , y eso es hablar y aclarar lo que tu esperas de esa relación .

Si te siente seguro y te ve que te sientes culpable te hará lo que quiera cuando quiera al fin y al cabo si te vengas luego el que se siente mal eres tu.

Shiryu!

Ya te lo dije, se firme y si te lastima esta vez… te juro que ahora si lo pongo en su lugar –dijo estacionándose frente a la cabaña.

Estaré bien Shiryu, el no es malo.

Lo se por eso te traje asta aquí, de otro modo te hubiese disuadido- le dijo finalmente con una expresión serie pero amable.

Hyoga escucho el auto, salio casi como de rayo y se apresuro a abrir la puerta, vio a Shun salir del auto de Shiryu y saludo con la mano al moreno que no estaba hoy en la cima de popularidad de su lista de amistades después de aconsejarle esas cosas a Shun pero… se hizo el desatendido.

Shun bajo su maleta y el auto arranco dejándolo atrás en la cabaña a manos de si… su novio.

Hyoga se acerco a Shun, tomo su maleta y loe encamino casi sin hablar a la puerta de la cabaña donde se detuvo

Hyoga? Tenemos que hablar -le dijo-

Hyoga bajo la maleta giro a donde estaba Shun lo abraso suave y seductoramente, se inclino como para besarlo pero se debió a su derecha y le susurro al oído.

No estoy enfadado mi amor se que me lo merezco, por que me porte como un idiota, se que soy yo quien te lastimo y te hizo daño y …. Todo cuando me hiciste estuvo justificado amor.

Hyoga sintió como Shun lo abrazaba de nuevo, con ternura y casi abandonándose a sus brazos. -Ya veras mi cielo que voy a hacer que me perdones y que olvides todo lo que de mala a pasado-Hyoga lo beso en el cuello.

Shun trago saliva era Hyoga, su Hyoga en plan romántico, seguir los consejos de su amigo iba a ser increíblemente difícil… pero… era lo mejor.

Hyoga no creas que por que me hablas lindo se me va a olvidar que tenemos que hablar.

Hyoga sonrió y se separo un instante Shun lo resintió porque hacia frió y Hyoga muy por el contrario de lo que uno esperaría del caballero de los hielos estaba calientito Shun no dijo nada, pero bajo la vista ante este pensamiento para que el rubio no viera su carita. Shun apretaba los labios para no reír. "Ho si Hyoga siempre estaba caliente de eso estaba seguro"

Hyoga interpreto esto como una actitud seria, porque no le vio la cara al Chiquillo de ojos verdes. Lo tomo de la mano lo beso en la cabeza con dulzura y le abrió la puerta, afuera de la cabaña estaba tan oscuro, pero adentro no había tampoco mucha luz Shun entro y levanto la vista con curiosidad, esperando saber porque los focos no lo deslumbraban.

¿Te gusta mi ángel? Lo hice para ti- Dijo Hyoga metiendo la maleta y cerrando la puerta con llave y dejándola caer sin que Shun lo notara detrás de la gran maceta que adornaba la entrada.

Shun tenia la boca abierta, se dio cuanta y la cerro, pero sus ojos seguían deslumbrados.

Toda la cabaña esta iluminada por velas la chimenea del recibidor estaba encendida con gruesos leños que tardarían la noche entera en consumirse, el amplio espacio entre el recibidor y el pequeño comedor estaba bordeado de velas anchas y medianas que describían un cuadro , como una pequeña pista de baile , sobre la mesita había un toca CDs que en ese momento tocaba música de violín increíblemente suave y romántica .

Shun se llevo las manos a las sonrojadísimas mejillas cuando su cabeza giro un poco mas y vio la rustica mesa de madera, cubierta de un mantel blanco y arreglada como en los mejores restaurantes. Shun sintió como los fuertes brazos de Hyoga lo apretaban por la cintura desde atrás y lo besaban en el cuello.

¿Que te parece si antes de hablar pasamos una linda velada?. Es mi forma de pedirte perdón mi niño.

Pero Hyoga…yo… yo, mira antes que sigamos con esto, déjame ponerte algo en claro , y es que esta noche no vamos a hacerlo no importa que pase , esta noche es para poner en claro nuestra situación ¿ entiendes lo que quiero decir?- dijo Shun con un tono de voz que comenzaba con firmeza y flaqueaba al final en medio de suspiros por los besos y caricias de Hyoga.

Si te entiendo mi vida.- dijo besándolo en la boca, a lo que Shun no se hizo del rogar- mira cariño antes de hablar de nada quiero que me des una oportunidad ,¿ quieres dármela mi amor?-Shun era ahora abrazado de frente y besado dulcemente.

¿Oportunidad de que mi ángel?- le dijo Shun

De pedir perdón, de explicarte mis sentimientos, necesito que lo entiendas antes de que hablemos. Porque creme necesito que entiendas y necesito que disfrutes esta velada con migo, si no quieres sexo esta noche esta bien amor. Nos hace falta un tiempo tranquilos y así será-dijo aunque sus palabras poco coincidan con sus acciones Shun estaba casi sudando frió del esfuerzo que así por no empezar a jadear de la excitación que sentía.

Si.

Esta noche vamos a hablar de todo pero te pido que hablemos de ello al final de la velada, de momento quiero que disfrutes todo cada cosa, cada detalle, cada palabra, y cuando terminemos mi amor, entonces hablaremos muy, muy seriamente ¿si?

Shun asintió con la cabeza

Bien ven por aquí. Te hice la cena.

Shun sintió como Hyoga lo tomaba de la mano y caballerosamente le acomodaba la silla. Shun se sentó, Hyoga le dio la servilleta y vio una nota en el plato en lo que Hyoga se alejaba en dirección a la cocina.

Shun levanto el papel que decía:

Reservado para el amor de mi vida.

Shun casi se pone a llorar allí mismo. Y los preciosos violines que tocaban en el CD no ayudaban para nada

Hyoga llego de pronto con dos platillos de langostinos, que tenían un aroma delicioso.

Hyoga se regreso por otras cosas y Shun volteo a ver la pecera de Saori .Ahora carente de langostinos. Shun se rió pero discretamente y decidió que era preferible no decir nada y darles a los pobres un buen justificante al ofrecer su vida en esta suntuosa cena.

Después de todo mejor en su plato que en el de ella ¿no?

La velada comenzó de la forma mas formal, Shun comía con la elegancia de un príncipe bien educado y Hyoga se desvivía en atenciones, de pronto el ojiverde se salpico de salsa la comisura de los labios.

Shun tienes algo aquí deja te lo quito-entonces se inclino y lo lamió suavemente y antes de darse cuenta estaban en medio de un apasionado beso.-¿Te gustan mis besos mi amor?

Sabes que si, mucho mi amor-El chico vio como el rubio le sonreía y le acariciaba la mano , pasaron un largo rato así hablando bajito susurrándose cosas al oído.

¿Te gusto la cena?

No sabia que cocinaras tan bien mi amor.

A uno debe saber cocinar cosas del mar sobretodo si vives en Liberia y a veces lo único que hay para comer es pescado congelado.

Shun sonrió. Hyoga tomo un pequeño control remoto y una música romántica pero mas bailable empezó a sonar, apretó la mano que sostenía y se puso de pie muy formalmente y en voz alta le pregunto a Shun

¿Quieres baliar con migo?

Shun nunca había ido a bailar con Hyoga por eso de que "pueden vernos alguien que conozcamos" así que con gusto acepto y aunque no era muy buen bailarín Hyoga si lo era y con paciencia lo fue guando , pronto a Shun le parecía que volaba en una nube

Al compás de la música, meciéndose cadenciosamente en los brazos del hombre que amaba y que, si a pesar de todo sabia que le correspondía y mucho.

¿Te gusta bailar así mi amor?-le susurro el rubio al oído, meciéndose en la música como un par de hojas en el viento.

Me fascina mi amor, nunca antes habíamos bailado, es bonito ¿Por qué no hacemos esto mas seguido?-Shun sintio por toda respuesta un beso amoroso y profundo.

En ese instante las nubes fuera de la cabaña , le gritaron a voz de trueno a la primera ahora de la madrugada que se hacía presente. Sip la uno en punto del día 29 de diciembre y fuera de aquella cabaña rugía el inicio de una feroz tormenta que tomo por sorpresa a Shun que se abrazo de Hyoga que lo levanto en sus brazos y lo cargo hasta el sofá donde lo sentó, frente a la chimenea encendida, entre los mullidos cocines y a la luz de las velas. Hyoga se sentó a su lado y comenzó acariciar y besar a Shun.

¿Te gusto lo que hemos hecho?¿estas contento?¿Querrías hacerlo de nuevo?-pregunto con interés el rubio mirándolo.

El ritmo de las gotas golpeteando el vidrio daban a la situación una ambiente as dramático, una canción romántica y melosa se escuchaba en el Cd pero Shun concentrado en Hyoga ya no sabia ni que decían esas clara palabras , no les ponía ninguna atención.

Hyoga no se que quieres que haga para que lo entiendas. Me encanta estar cerca de ti , soy tu novio, amo tu risa , tus atenciones , adore bailar contigo. Lo que no entiendo es ¿porque tu no me quieres a mi igual?- dijo Shun con tono de tristeza

¿Que no te quiero mi amor, ¿tu crees que estaríamos aquí si no te adorara, mira el anillo que te di cielo ¿que dice?-dijo tomando el anillo del dedo de Shun y mostrándoselo -¿no dice Siempre tuyo Hyoga?

Si pero si me quisieras tanto como dices me respetarías y no lo haces Hyoga- dijo muy serio Shun recordando de pronto todos los consejos que le había dado Shiryu.- al principio si lo hacías, luego empezaste a hacerme cosas en lugares impropios de la casa y luego en sitios públicos ya no si solo soy un

Hyoga lo callo con un beso- no eres, nunca serás un juguete , ni una diversión amor- no se como pudiste ponerme eso en esa nota. Mi amor si ago esas cosas es que estoy cansado de esconderme. Mira todas las parejas, caminan de la mano, van a restaurantes y se besan, salen a bailar, se abrazan, en el parque o en el centro comercial . No debería estar buscando sitios oscuros y escondido para poder hacer cosas así.

Hyoga tu no solo quieres besos, caricias y abrazos -le dijo seriamente Shun – a ti te gusta hacerme el amor

Claro que me gusta -dijo con voz picara- pero esencialmente aun quendo se que a es amia quien se me pasa la mano cosas normales deberiamos poderlas hacer donde quiera sin miedo.

Tu eres el que quería que esto fuera un secreto y aun es así porque de otro modo no te abrías asustado tanto cuando mi hermano y Saori salieron al patio en la tarde cuando yo…-Shun sitio como Hyoga lo abrazaba fuertemente.

Si .Acepto que estaba aterrorizado, ¿Pero sabes que me espanto mas que todo?

Ikki?

Si bueno el asusta pero no tanto

Saori?-insistió Shun

Ella asusta también pero no, mi ángel lo que mas me asusto es que dijeras que si hacia algo mal rompías con migo y que nuestro noviazgo se acababa.

Hyoga!-Dijo Shun empezando a llorar.

Mi amor por favor perdóname, se que soy un loco y un atrevido y que no tengo perdón del cielo por lo que te hice en al auto cinema- le dijo tiernamente al oído mientras lo abrazaba y Shun se dejaba abrazar-pero necesitaba sentir que somos mas, normales mi amor.

Mira cuando esto empezó se que te dije que no debíamos decirlo a nadie pero , también dije que eventualmente tendríamos que írselos dejando saber y creo que ese momento llego.

¿Estas seguro de eso Hyoga?

Mi niño estuve a punto de perderte en menos de 24 horas , mi cielo quiero llevarte aun restaurante elegante y cenar con tigo , y besarte si quiero , llevarte de la mano al parque , abrazarte mientras vemos TV en casa y si decírselo a todos para que si tienen algo que decir lo digan y ya nos dejemos de jugar al escondite. ¿Si?

Ho Hyoga si, si eso quieres yo te apoyo pero hay que pensar bien como hacerlas cosas mi hermano de veras te va tratar de matar por esto-Hyoga trago saliva sabia que si lo intentaría ese bruto de Ikki pero estaba dispuesto a jugársela por Shun

Shun y otra cosa más

Si

Me perdonas por lo que te hice, se que dijiste que no pero, es que… perdóname si-Hyoga estaba llorando casi nunca lloraba y esta era una de esas ocasiones shun asintió con la cabeza pero enseguida sintió las manos de Hyoga dándose permiso por si mismas.

Lo are con una condición Hyoga, la que quieras ,recuerda que dijimos que esta noche no lo haríamos y así será , quiero que prometas que cuando yo diga no es porque significa que no y me respetaras.

Dijistes que me ama, yo no necisito que lo vea el mundo para estar conforme mi amor, solo quiero saber que me respetas.

Te lo juro esta noche no, y te juro que cada vez que tú me digas que no con seriedad a algo lo tomare en cuenta jamás te voy a tomar de esa forma contra tu voluntad otra vez.

Shun sonrio y lo abrazo fuerte.

Gracias mi amor.

Oye cielo pero que te parece que nos durmamos aquí.

¿Aquí?

Si aquí frente a la chimenea, pondremos los cocines en el piso , escucharemos caer la lluvia y nos taparemos cuan una manta y veremos el fuego en silencio consumirse lentamente entre esas llamas danzantes que te parece..¿mmm?

Shun sonrió-si me parece perfecto- al poco rato estaban los dos ene. Piso acomodados sobre la gruesa piel de oso y una montaña de cojines mullidos y suaves tapados y acurrucados uno junto al otro.

¿Hyoga, porque tienes tanta prisa ahora de decirle a todos lo nuestro?

Porque tengo planes amor, pero esos te los diré mañana

¿Mañana?

Si ahora duerme mi amor, duérmete en mis brazos.

Jajaja continuara siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii un ultimo capitulo con una ultima escena de este ff que espero les guste

Cariños y besos a todos de momento , déjenme sus comentarios porfa acuérdense que vivo de ellos bye


	8. Chapter 8

Lamento mucho, mucho, mucho la tardanza y agradezco todos sus comentarios este es por fin el capitulo final de El diario de Shun espero les guste y me dejen su opinión

Cariños Ara

Shun despertó a la mañana siguiente , la luz se filtraba en la ventana y un suave arco iris provocado por las gotas de lluvia que aun estaban en la ventana, caía sobre su rostro.

Shun recordó la romántica velada con una sonrisa como no iba a perdonara a Hyoga después de eso. El chico quiso girar y mirarlo pero.. Hyoga no estaba tras de el solo los cocines Shun se incorporo y se tallo los ojos.¿donde estaba su novio?

El chico miro a la chimenea donde ya estaban chispeando y volando las últimas cenizas de los leños que anoche ardieran. En el suelo encontró una nota.

Shun sigue los pétalos

Era todo lo que decía. Shun miro a su alrededor y encontró un camino de pétalos blancos, se puso de pie y camino siguiéndolos por la casa hasta que sin darse cuanta llego a la habitación principal a Shun se le querían deshacer los ojos en lagrimas .

La cama cubierta de pétalos blancos, tenia escrita las palabras te amo en pétalos rojos. Cuidadosamente acomodados.

El ambiente olía a incienso, suave y sutil Shun se estremeció cuando sintió unas fuertes y varoniles manos en su espalda acariciándolo, un beso tierno sobre sus cabellos, una corriente de electricidad desde su nuca hasta el centro de todas sus emociones. La voz de Hyoga se escucho arrolladoramente seductora.

Anoche no querías hacerlo mi amor por eso anoche note traje aquí. Pero si tu quieres mi amor… solo deja que te haga mío , solo déjate seducir mi vida te voy a hacer sentir cosas hermosas.

Shun casi no pensaba estaba simplemente allí sintiendo un cúmulo de emociones tal que era como arcilla maleable en las manos de Hyoga. No se dio ni cuanta de cuando lo desvistió o cuando se había desvestido el o si estaba desnudo desde el principio.

Shun caía lentamente en la intoxicación de aquellos besos, sentia calor , sentia que las manos resbalaban sobre su cuerpo.

Esto mi amor es una nueva variedad de Aceites de cereza comestible mira que rico se calienta en cuanto entra en contacto con tu hermosa piel , mira como mi aliento sube su temperatura.

Hyogaaaaaa….- era cierto el aceite reaccionaba de forma térmica y hacia que subiera la temperatura , al mezclarse con el aliento de Hyoga se sentía aun mas caliente y su lengua hambrienta no dejaba de lamerlo en todo el cuerpo.

Mientras sus manos esparcían cada vez mas aceite , ni siquiera se habían acostado Hyoga disfrutaba de Shun que estaba parado allí, desnudo , junto a la cama.

De pronto lo cargo en sus brazos y lo recostó en el colchón cubierto de pétalos.

Los pétalos se le adhirieron al cuerpo y Shun recordó su primer sueño erótico aquel después del cual se había entregado a Shun por primera vez, completamente viregen , completamente inocente , parecían años los que había pasado pero no , eran solo unos meses atrás. Cuando su amanto lo había hincado en una vida sexualmente activa , muy activa si debemos juzgarla.

Hyogaaa.. aaa.. Hyoga se siente tan bien , mi amor…

Hyoga restregaba los pétalos en el cuerpo de Shun el aroma de la cereza se mezclaba con el de las flores y el incienso. la textura hacia a Shun sentir que eran los pétalos como miles de dedos suaves los que lo acariciaban , cada movimiento sobre el colchón una cascada de caricias diferentes .Hyoga cubrió de pétalos el miembro de ojiverde y lo baño con un poco mas de aceites y empezó a masturbarlo .

El joven adolescente se aferraba a la almohada como si tratara de de aferrarse a la vida. Un coro de jadeos y guturales sonidos se convirtió en la música de fondo que escuchaba un Hyoga embelesado por el panorama maravilloso.

Hyoga lamió el glande delicadamente y poco a poco, empezó a lubricar a Shun con sus dedos , con el aceite , con su lengua con su saliva.

Shun sintió de pronto una penetración profunda que lo envestía y las manos firmes de Hyoga en sus caderas.

De pronto sintió un arrebato de pasión y giro quedando sentado sobre de su rubio y empezó a moverse.

Hyoga acostado sobre su espalda veía su hermoso chico erguido cubierto de el brillo del aceite y de los pétalos que se le habían pegados uno de sus pezones dejando el otro al descubierto, Hyoga, se abalanzo sobre ese tentador bocado chapándolo fuertemente hasta que Shun no pudo hacer mas al sentir que se inundaba por dentro, que dejarse llevar por el clímax lo mismo que Hyoga.

Shun callo sobre el cuerpo del rubio , exhausto , sin saber bien que hacer excepto tratar de recuperar el aliento. Su amante también jadeaba.

Mi amor ...¿Me quieres mucho?-Pregunto Hyoga

Sabes que si

Entonces ven a vivir con migo

Hyoga yo ya vivo con tigo.

No, Shun, no hablo de vivir en la misma casa escondiéndonos de todos hablo de vivir juntos como pareja.

Pero si apenas estamos estudiando como costearíamos una casa?.

A mi me ofrecen una beca en una universidad , incluye un departamento en Londres, y tu preparatoria tiene un buen programa de intercambio podrías vivir en el mismo depa, que yo.Shun yo no voy a aceptar esa beca si tu te quedas aquí.

¿Por eso quieres que les digamos lo nuestro a los demás?

No quiero sacarte de la casa como un ladrón que se roba a su amante, con engaños, aunque… eso me parece romántico ¡si quieres te secuestro!- dijo en tono tentador

No mi amor hay que hacer las cosas bien. Ya veras como todo se arregla .

Querido diario

Día 25 de enero

Hyoga y yo hemos llegado anoche a Londres para empezar una nueva vida juntos y nuestros respectivos semestres. a pasado un mes desde que estuvimos en la cabaña , Ikki estuvo a punto de matar a Hyoga en dos ocasiones pero Shiryu y saori se lo impidieron aun no me habla pero creo que con el tiempo empezará a perdonara y aceptar mis decisiones.

Hyoga y yo ya salimos a todas partes como pareja y no nos escondemos para besarnos o tomarnos de las manos, pero Hyoga sabe que no puede llegar mas lejos al menos no en la calle .

A mi no me importa que se nos queden viendo. Estoy esperanzado de que nuestra nueva vida juntos sea muy feliz.

Bueno querido diario. Me voy a dormir. A dormir por primera vez en esta casa , en nuestro cuarto , en nuestra cama. Estoy tan feliz de no tener que decir mi cama o su cama. Mañana te diré lo que a pasado esta noche creo que tendré mucho que escribir en ti, y creo querido diario que serán solo cosas buenas.

fin


	9. Chapter 9

**El diario de Shun ( 9)NC17**

Shun estaba satisfecho y sin embargo estaba verdaderamente nervioso, había salido corriendo del cuarto de hyoga unas ves que se había puesto su ropa. Después de las cosas que le había echo

Shun entro en su cuarto y cerro la puerta con llave , saco su diario se tiro sobre la cama y comenzó a escribir .

8:05 pm 28 de diciembre  
Querido diario, no se ni como empezar a contarte lo que paso en ese cuarto , no se ni como me atreví pero lo hice y en una horas sabré el resultado de mis acciones solo espero no haberme excedido.

Todo comenzó cuando entre a su cuarto llevaba puesto una pans blanco sobre aquella otra ropa que había comprado en esa tienda de pervertidos a la que me llevo Shiryu en la mañana , también llevaba algunos juguetes en un portafolios.

Cuando entre casi no hice ruido y me quite el pans , me esposé el portafolio y le ordene a las cadenas de mi armadura que encadenaraa a mi Hyoga , pobrecito , mi amor tenia una carita de angustia que casi corro a decirle que le perdonaba y que me hicera el amor con calma en su cama .

Pero me acorde de Shiryu , y de que tenia razón , debo darme a respetar o hyoga va acabar violándome cada que se le antoje…….. y es que lo de anoche fue algo que se paso de la raya por mucho.

Afuera del balcón en el jardín escuche la voz de mi Hermano y de Saori. Hyoga, se dio cuanta muy tarde de las cadenas y de mi presencia aun recuerdo su expresión , ni siquiera podía apartarse del barandal cubierto de enredadera formando para los que estaban en el jardín una barrera que bien cubría a hyoga hasta la mitad del torso.

Entonces volteo y me vio. 

Yo tenia puesto un traje de policía, sumamente pegado al cuerpo , los pantalones azul oscuro con una raya azul celeste a los costados, que hacían juego con mi camisa sumamente pegada al torso, y unas botas negras altas, brillantes me había puesto una gorrita de policía, que me parecía sexy desde que la vi en la tienda y las esposas eran bastante reales pero no cerraban bien del todo.

Hyoga volteo y me vio, aquella visión debió dejarlo como conmocionado porque parecía estar congelado. Yo me arme de valor y le dije:

-Ahora voltea hacia el jardín Hyoga y pase lo que pase no te muevas y no hables – le dijo el chico de ojos verdes- si lo haces aquí se acabo este noviazgo entiendes

Shun….-murmuro el , vi como tragaba saliba y de pronto volteo al jardin la voz de shiryu se escucho de pronto-

Hyoga estas seguro de que no quieres bajar y dejar ese estudio para luego , voy servir un pastel con el te pasaremos un par de horas muy gratas aca.

Hyoga estaba palido y se acerco de nuevo hasta la orilla del balcon los de abajo solo podían ver el gran libro sostenido en su mano y a hyoga del pecho hacia arriba.

No shiryu , en verdad esto.. esto es muy importante y no puedo bajar

Saori contesto – es bueno verte tan , dedicado a tus estudios.

Entretanto yo me había deslizado casi a gatas hasta las piernas de Hyoga y el sintió mis manos acariciando sus fuertes muslos, sobre el pantalón, lo vi abrir el libro casi desperado y volteo a verme, su rostro era poesía.

Shun enloqueciste, tu hermano esta abajo, y Saori , Atenea por la que hemos casi muerto , que no te parece que mejor hablemos adentro- me dijo con angustia.

Yo le sonreí y troné los dedos apenas un chasquido y las cadenas apretaron sus piernas tanto que el apretó los labios para no gritar , mientras se aseguraba de que el libro tapara su rostro a los que estaban en el jardín.

Te lo dije claro Hyoga , no leíste el mensaje que te mande, además te dije que no quería que hablaras si me desobedeces de nuevo, me voy y aquí se acaba nuestro noviazgo te lo aseguro. Solo hablaras si yo te pregunto algo. O si te doy permiso- le recordé firmemente.   
Shun comenzó a recordarlo todo, mientras escribía. 

-Flash back-

Hyoga trago saliva al escuchar a Shun y asintió, recordando

"Si no lo haces entenderé que solo soy un juguete para ti y que solo me quieres cuando tu estas al mando"

Shun se hincó delante de la piernas de Hyoga , mordisqueo aquel par de piernas , y llego al bulto entre ellas , cubierto por la gruesa tela de aquel pantalón , hizo la finita de morderlo pero solo lo acariciaba con los dientes . 

Hoga bajaba la vista y se encontraba con los ojos de se novio fijos en los suyos , echaba rápidos vistazos a los ocupantes del jardín por en sima de las hojas del libro y apoyaba sus codos en el barandal. Shun macizó fuertemente el trasero del rubio y bajo el súper con los dientes, después bruscamente le bajo el pantalón hasta las rodillas allí estaba su novio expuesto de la cintura para baja , a pocos metros de la diosa a la que protegía y del hermano mayor de su novio al que bien sabia era bastante homo fóbico y sobre protector de shun sin contar que era increíblemente violento y sádico cuando se lo proponía , lo sabia lo había visto.

Shun sonreia satisfecho por la cara de Hyoga abia temor en su cara y preocupacio por ser descubierto

¿Dime amor que se siente sentirse expuesto?¿ como es sentir impotencia de defenderte, porque te pueden oir?¿Te gusta ?¿ es igual de divertido ahora que los que te pueden descubrir son gente que te importa?.

Dime……..-pregunto Shun

Mi amor lo siento tanto, te juro que ya aprendí mi lección-dijo rapidamente con voz bajota- solo tienes que desatarme y yo te compensaré en la cama si quieres chiquito, pero vámonos del balcón amor, dentro de mi cuarto te juro que te voy a llevar al cielo.

Shun sonrió- No quiero…. me quiero quedar aquí , además ,no quiero que hagas mucho escándalo , porque en una fracción de segundos esas cadenas se pueden aferrar a mi, y yo soy muy bueno llorando… imagina que tu haces ruiditos raros y que yo me hago encadenar y comienzo a gemir muuuuuy fuerte , mi hermano me escucha y sube aquí como de rayo y me encuentra encadenado vestido de policía , con algo mas en la boca que un gemido , y tu quedas como el grandísimo villano , que abusaba de mi en frente de sus narices y de la mismísima Atenea .

Hyoga tembló en un escalofrió de terror , no solo por la gran vergüenza que sufriría, sino porque sabia que después de algo así , seria destruido totalmente por Ikki hasta la ultima célula. 

No lo harías ¿verdad?- dijo con verdadera angustia. Tu sabes que yo te adoro amor, es solo que soy muy calenturiento, entiende mi vida, nunca e querido lastimarte, anoche se me paso la mano pero….

Shun sonrió- ponme a prueba , pero te recomiendo que… no, porque si lo haces cumpliré y me dolería mucho verte morir , pero tienes que aprender que el ignorarme cuando digo no , y el abusar de mi como si fuera tu callejera rentada , tiene consecuencias , así que shhhhhhhhhhh- dijo poniéndose un dedo sobre los labios- esto no es mas que justicia mi amor , como caballero que eres debes comprender que es mi deber sacrificarme por ella.

Shun tomo en la boca el miembro de Hyoga y jugo un rato masajeado la suave piel del escroto, con sus dedos , El rubio se mordió los labios era algo delicioso , y shun lo miraba con carita de inocente como si no estubiera haciendo nada malo , luego comenzó a besarle los muslos y ocasionalmente lamía sus piernas. Shun metió una mano entre ellas y la hundió entre los glúteosacariciandolo.

Shiryu que estaba abajo y que sabia bien como iba la cosa grito desde el jardin :  
Seguro que no quieres bajar Hyoga mira hice pastel de cerezas esta delicioso…..- dijo en tono malicioso- vardad que si?- pregunto a Ikki y Saori 

Tienes razón el aroma es exquisito -dijo Ikki- deberías Bajar Hyoga

Hyoga que estaba rojo como tomate se puso pálido de pronto, y miro a shun desesperado.   
El estaba disfrutando de lo que hacia cuando distraídamente le dijo a Hyoga , puedes contestar , te doy permiso, mi angel. 

Hyoga alzo la vista por encima del libro y dijo:  
Guardame un pedazo lo comeré en la ….cena… Hyoga sintió a Shun , mas bien sus labios y lengua que eran una maravilla y comenzó a tomar color de nuevo. Y se escondio de nuevo con el libro, mordiendose los labios para no gemir del placer que experimentaba. 

Shiryu déjale el pastel de postre para la cena , no ves que Hyoga esta muy metido en sus estudios ahora , no debemos interrumpirlo mas.

Shun del portafolios, saco entonces un aceite con olor a Cerzas.

Lo recuerdas amor de nuestra primera vez , o al menos de la mía, porque yo si era virgen entonces … dijo con sierto enfado, no sabia bien porque pero de pronto estaba dejando salir algunas cosas que traía dentro , como el recelo de saber que Hyoga había sido de su maestro , antes de ser suyo.

Shun le unto aceite lo lubrico de tal manera y con tal dedicación que hyoga aunque un tanto herido por esas ultimas palabras estaba realmente gozando de esas caricia, .Fue entonces que Shun abrió el portafolios que tenia nuevamente aquel Clik llamo la atención de Hyoga y vio como había en el cosas que comenzaron a ponerlo muy nervioso. 

Quieres decirme algo mi vida?- le susurro Shun , del mismo tono que un policía le pregunta aun condenado a muerte , su ultima voluntad.

Mi amor te lo suplico…cariño … vamos a sentarnos y ha hablar de esto adentro si , yo se que la culpa es toda mía pero ,-Shun sostenía el consolador en la mano mientras lo lubricaba – mi ángel , mi sol , mi adoración , dame una oportunidad ¿si, no me voy a poder callar con …-Hyoga le echo un vistazo al juguetito y trago saliva- con eso primor.

Shun levanto la mirada su carita enmarcada por esa gorra de policía y en sus hermosos cabellos le sonrió a Hyoga.  
El tomo el "juguetito " y muy delicadamente eso si, con mucho cuidado comenzó a meterlo lentamente en Hyoga, el se tapo la boca con una mano con la otra sostenía el libro casi temblando unas lagrimas se le escaparon y Shun sintió que esto había llegado muy lejos, así que para calmarlo un poco , tomo con su boca , y poco a poco comenzó a calmarlo , su legua jugueteaba en el glande , succionaba como si se tratara de una paleta.

Sus manos se encargaban de darle al traserito de su novio, un tratamiento parecido al que el mismo Hyoga le daba a el con tanta frecuencia-  
Finalmente termino en su boca y Shun no dejo que cayera la piso ni una sola gota.

Al mismo tiempo Ikki y Saori se retiraron del jardín, Shiryu los invito a pasar diciendo que parecía que a hacer viento y no quería que sus postres se le llenaran de tierra.  
Apenas entraron y se escucho la puerta .

Shun se puso de pie y tiro la gorra al suelo abrazo a Hyoga y lo beso tiernamente , ambos estaban llorando. 

Shhhhhhhhhhh, shhhhhhhhhhhhhh

-Fin del Flash back-…. Shun aun escribe en su diario.

Después de que todo acabo bese a Hyoga y lo calme, saque el maldito objeto de el y lo arrulle en mis brazo acunándole mientras lloraba- le dije que se calmara y que vendría a hablar con el en una hora. El me apretó muy fuerte y yo me quede allí un rato mas, lo que era peligroso cualquiera pudo haber pasado y darse cuenta , pero no sucedió nada , de ratito me despegue y me vestí y me vine corriendo hacia acá.

Shun serró su diario con llave y se recostó en la cama muy serio había echo algo reprobable aunque Hyoga lo hacia seguido con el y esto era por su bien, para que entendiera su punto de vista.

Shun miro nervioso el reloj y se dio cuanta de que ya eran las 9 había pasado una hora escribiendo con lujo de detalle cada cosa que había pasado.

Shun se puso de pie se cambio de ropa para no llevar bajo el pans el atuendo de policía y se dirigió al cuarto de Hyoga.  
Al llegar no encontró a nadie , y se puso muy nervioso, decidió salir a buscarlo por la casa pero en eso se encontro a Shiryu .

Shun , que bueno que te encuentro Hyoga me dio esto para ti y me dijo que no te angustiaras que no esta enojado.

Shun abrió la nota doblada que le diera su amigo y leyo.:

Shun comprendo porque hiciste lo que hiciste pero necesito que vengas a la cabaña de Saori que esta en el bosque , yo ya me adelante y le deje este mensaje a Shiryu para que me alcances amor no te sientas mortificado , todo va estar bien entre nosotros de aquí en adelante. Invéntate algo , porque no regresaremos a la mansión en unos días  
Hyoga 

El dijo a Saori que se iba a Siberia unos días porque se enfermo un amigo de allá, tu le puedes decir a Ikki que .mmmm… no se que te e pedido que me acompañes a recoger a mi amigo a la ciudad de china, de todos modos tengo que ir solo que en ves de venirte con migo te vas a la cabaña

Si creo que es lo mejor…¿Shiryu cres que el este enojado?

No el dijo que no te preocuparas y que no estaba enfadado, que estaría todo bien, y creo que es un salvaje, pero me parece que de verdad te quiere y el no es un mentiroso.

Si eso creo yo también, Shun trago saliva iré a hacer equipaje. ¿Me ayudaras a convencer a mi hermano de que me deje acompañarte?-Dijo preocupado y con sus ojitos llenos de angustia.

Claro tranquilo, todo ira bien- dijo el moreno

Continuara  
Jaja perdon por la demora pero en vacaciones los iba a adelantar pero con los retos no pude hacerlo  
Besos para todos y espero me dejen sus comentarios cariños Ara


	10. Chapter 10

**El diario de Shun ( 10)NC17**

Hyoga que estaba en su carro, y echo la cabeza atrás , era frustrante la situación , ya que todo se había salido de control.

Hyoga lo sabía, sabia que debía arreglar las cosas para que Shun pudiera perdonarlo del todo y volver con él ¿cuánto le había tomado tomar la decisión de seducirlo aquella primera vez? ¿Acaso no lo planeo por semanas y ahora a unos cuantos meses de noviazgo todo estaba mal?¿ como y porque había echo tantas tonterías?...ejem, ejem eso del porque y el como si que lo tenia claro jajajaja la calentura y es que su Shun tenia un cuerpecito……. Y una carita inocente si aun vestido de policía sexy y….mmmm…. que rico se veía ese niño vestido de policía sexy…..jijiji

Aaaaaa tenia que dejar de pensar en eso o se estropearía todo, Hyoga echo la mirada al frente y noto que ya era un poquito tarde para reprimirse así que tomo una botella de agua purificada , uso su cosmos para helarla y se la echo ensima.Ere invierno y aun dentro del auto eso le baja los humos a cualquiera Hyoga suspiro, saber que shun no actuaba por su cuanta y que estaba con Shiryu le mortificaba mas.

El era sensato y nada fácil de disuadir y convencer de sus ideas (ya saben esas ideas cachondas , como hacer que Shun se dejara acariciar en el cine , hacerlo suyo en un probador y llevárselo al auto cinema para……… bueno para eso), sus consejos habían probado ser bastante originales y Shun seguro que era un alumno brillante . Y por lo que sabía, no estaba muy seguro de que le diría Shiryu a Shun, Ahora que lo había citado lejos de su protección. Justo después de lo que acababa de pasar.

Hyoga bajò las cosas y empezó a disponer todo para a la llegada de Shun , si es que no mal interpretaba sus acciones y en verdad lo seguía. Si no lo hacia, debía ir a buscarlo y hablar con el

………………….. 

No muy lejos de allí un Chico de ojos verdes salía de la bañera se ponía su ropa de salir y entro a una habitación Shun camino hasta los cajones y saco su diario lo miro y pensó en todas las cosas que habían pasado, abrió su diario recorrió sus notas atrás al menos dos o tres hojas y rápidamente encontró lo que apenas anoche , había anotado en su diario mientras dormía en la habitación de aquella casa a la que Shiryu lo había llevado para evitarle un problema mayor y lo había acogido y aconsejado

Shun se sentó en la cama y pensó que el cambio de ambiente.

Afuera de su cuarto, Hyoga no estaba mas en casa a pesar de la urgencia que tenían ambos de hablar y arreglar las cosas de ver que resultados había tenido todo lo que el había echo apenas horas antes. No, Hyoga no estaba en casa, no había un Hyoga tratando de manosearlo besarlo , acariciarlo susurrarle cosas y……… bueno hacerle otras cosas mas 

Todo aquello parecía tan divertido , a veces asta inocente hasta la noche de anoche, esa noche que apenas cumplía sus primeras 24 horas de haber pasado……… esa noche que tenia demasiadas cosas, cosas ya no resultaban nada divertidas , ni aceptables .

Shun abajo la vista y se puso a leer a recordar todo lo que había sucedido

Querido diario hoy es aun 27 de dic (Fecha del día anterior esta releyendo lo que anoto) 

Hace algunas horas escribí que………. ( si quieres saber que escribió ese día debes regresar unos capítulos hasta leer la descripción de lo que paso en el auto cinema, con Hyoga)…………………………………………… 

Shun cerro los ojos , eso le había echo Hyoga , y él le había pagado con la misma moneda , lo había asustado , lo había avergonzado delante de gente que si le importaba no como todos esos extraños ante los cuales no le interesaba su opinión , ni sentía temor.

Shun cerro el diario y lo acomodo entre sus cosas a pesar de lo que el había echo el día de hoy recordar lo que Hyoga le había echo a el apenas ayer, lo ponía nervioso. Puso su diario en su maleta y acomodo todas sus cosas, mudas de ropa para varios días y algunas cosas extra era hora de bajar a hablar con su hermano hacer parecer que iria en un fingido paseo acompañando al dragón a otra ciudad por un amigo , donde tardarían varios días. 

Sabia que eso no era cierto, que le iba a mentir a su hermano mayor por Hyoga para pasarse unos días con el. Todo lo haría Shun por el ¿qué iba a pasar después de lo que el le había echo, habría entendido como se sentía, ¿Qué estaría planeando hacer Hyoga?

La incertidumbre y el miedo en Shun eran tan grandes

Era cerca de las 11pm de aqueya noche fira de invierno en que las nubes se asomaban en el cielo juntándose muy pegadas unas con otras. Pareciera que las nubes tuvieran frió , pareciera también que fueran vestidas de negro, o al menos negras se veían cuando pasaban frente a la luna y la cobijaban bajo su abrumadora presencia, escondiéndola por momentos de la vista de los diminutos mortales que vivimos acá en la tierra.

Bueno al menos Shun se sentía diminuto en el auto con Shiryu conduciendo y dándole concejos llevaban conduciendo casi 40 min .Shun no se imaginaba que tan buen actor era el dragón que convenció a Ikki en cuestión de minutos. 

…………….Recuerda Shun primero que nada –Dijo Shiryu , no te disculpes , tu objetivo es que se disculpe el.

Pero yo le hice……..

Nada comparado con lo que el te hizo a ti no le hiciste nada así que ni se te ocurra sentirte culpable- lo interrumpió el moreno-¿Tienes el celular y la tarjeta de crédito que te di? Si se probaza con tigo salte de la casa y como a 5 km de la cabaña hay un hotel junto al gran lago , quédate allí y me hablas por teléfono. 

Si - dijo tímidamente- pero … a lo mejor nos reconciliamos-añadió el chico

Si eso pasa que bueno pero esta noche no lo dejas que…. Bueno le permitas nada. Recuerda tu firme. Si realmente te va a respetar ponlo a prueba esta noche.

Nada …de nada?-pregunto Shun inseguro.

Nada de sexo Shun. Si te abrasa te besa reacuerdo, pero primero lo primero , y eso es hablar y aclarar lo que tu esperas de esa relación .

Si te siente seguro y te ve que te sientes culpable te hará lo que quiera cuando quiera al fin y al cabo si te vengas luego el que se siente mal eres tu.

Shiryu!

Ya te lo dije, se firme y si te lastima esta vez… te juro que ahora si lo pongo en su lugar –dijo estacionándose frente a la cabaña. 

Estaré bien Shiryu, el no es malo.

Lo se por eso te traje asta aquí, de otro modo te hubiese disuadido- le dijo finalmente con una expresión serie pero amable.

Hyoga escucho el auto, salio casi como de rayo y se apresuro a abrir la puerta, vio a Shun salir del auto de Shiryu y saludo con la mano al moreno que no estaba hoy en la cima de popularidad de su lista de amistades después de aconsejarle esas cosas a Shun pero… se hizo el desatendido.

Shun bajo su maleta y el auto arranco dejándolo atrás en la cabaña a manos de si… su novio.

Hyoga se acerco a Shun, tomo su maleta y loe encamino casi sin hablar a la puerta de la cabaña donde se detuvo 

-Hyoga? Tenemos que hablar -le dijo-

Hyoga bajo la maleta giro a donde estaba Shun lo abraso suave y seductoramente, se inclino como para besarlo pero se debió a su derecha y le susurro al oído.

No estoy enfadado mi amor se que me lo merezco, por que me porte como un idiota, se que soy yo quien te lastimo y te hizo daño y …. Todo cuando me hiciste estuvo justificado amor.

Hyoga sintió como Shun lo abrazaba de nuevo, con ternura y casi abandonándose a sus brazos. -Ya veras mi cielo que voy a hacer que me perdones y que olvides todo lo que de mala a pasado-Hyoga lo beso en el cuello.

Shun trago saliva era Hyoga, su Hyoga en plan romántico, seguir los consejos de su amigo iba a ser increíblemente difícil… pero… era lo mejor.

Hyoga no creas que por que me hablas lindo se me va a olvidar que tenemos que hablar.

Hyoga sonrió y se separo un instante Shun lo resintió porque hacia frió y Hyoga muy por el contrario de lo que uno esperaría del caballero de los hielos estaba calientito Shun no dijo nada, pero bajo la vista ante este pensamiento para que el rubio no viera su carita. Shun apretaba los labios para no reír. "Ho si Hyoga siempre estaba caliente de eso estaba seguro"

Hyoga interpreto esto como una actitud seria, porque no le vio la cara al Chiquillo de ojos verdes. Lo tomo de la mano lo beso en la cabeza con dulzura y le abrió la puerta, afuera de la cabaña estaba tan oscuro, pero adentro no había tampoco mucha luz Shun entro y levanto la vista con curiosidad, esperando saber porque los focos no lo deslumbraban.

¿Te gusta mi ángel? Lo hice para ti- Dijo Hyoga metiendo la maleta y cerrando la puerta con llave y dejándola caer sin que Shun lo notara detrás de la gran maceta que adornaba la entrada.

Shun tenia la boca abierta, se dio cuanta y la cerro, pero sus ojos seguían deslumbrados.

Toda la cabaña esta iluminada por velas la chimenea del recibidor estaba encendida con gruesos leños que tardarían la noche entera en consumirse, el amplio espacio entre el recibidor y el pequeño comedor estaba bordeado de velas anchas y medianas que describían un cuadro , como una pequeña pista de baile , sobre la mesita había un toca CDs que en ese momento tocaba música de violín increíblemente suave y romántica .

Shun se llevo las manos a las sonrojadísimas mejillas cuando su cabeza giro un poco mas y vio la rustica mesa de madera, cubierta de un mantel blanco y arreglada como en los mejores restaurantes. Shun sintió como los fuertes brazos de Hyoga lo apretaban por la cintura desde atrás y lo besaban en el cuello.

¿Que te parece si antes de hablar pasamos una linda velada?. Es mi forma de pedirte perdón mi niño.

Pero Hyoga…yo… yo, mira antes que sigamos con esto, déjame ponerte algo en claro , y es que esta noche no vamos a hacerlo no importa que pase , esta noche es para poner en claro nuestra situación ¿ entiendes lo que quiero decir?- dijo Shun con un tono de voz que comenzaba con firmeza y flaqueaba al final en medio de suspiros por los besos y caricias de Hyoga.

Si te entiendo mi vida.- dijo besándolo en la boca, a lo que Shun no se hizo del rogar- mira cariño antes de hablar de nada quiero que me des una oportunidad ,¿ quieres dármela mi amor?-Shun era ahora abrazado de frente y besado dulcemente.

¿Oportunidad de que mi ángel?- le dijo Shun

De pedir perdón, de explicarte mis sentimientos, necesito que lo entiendas antes de que hablemos. Porque creme necesito que entiendas y necesito que disfrutes esta velada con migo, si no quieres sexo esta noche esta bien amor. Nos hace falta un tiempo tranquilos y así será-dijo aunque sus palabras poco coincidan con sus acciones Shun estaba casi sudando frió del esfuerzo que así por no empezar a jadear de la excitación que sentía.

Si.

Esta noche vamos a hablar de todo pero te pido que hablemos de ello al final de la velada, de momento quiero que disfrutes todo cada cosa, cada detalle, cada palabra, y cuando terminemos mi amor, entonces hablaremos muy, muy seriamente ¿si?

Shun asintió con la cabeza

Bien ven por aquí. Te hice la cena. 

Shun sintió como Hyoga lo tomaba de la mano y caballerosamente le acomodaba la silla. Shun se sentó, Hyoga le dio la servilleta y vio una nota en el plato en lo que Hyoga se alejaba en dirección a la cocina.

Shun levanto el papel que decía:

Reservado para el amor de mi vida. 

Shun casi se pone a llorar allí mismo. Y los preciosos violines que tocaban en el CD no ayudaban para nada

Hyoga llego de pronto con dos platillos de langostinos, que tenían un aroma delicioso.

Hyoga se regreso por otras cosas y Shun volteo a ver la pecera de Saori .Ahora carente de langostinos. Shun se rió pero discretamente y decidió que era preferible no decir nada y darles a los pobres un buen justificante al ofrecer su vida en esta suntuosa cena.

Después de todo mejor en su plato que en el de ella ¿no?

La velada comenzó de la forma mas formal, Shun comía con la elegancia de un príncipe bien educado y Hyoga se desvivía en atenciones, de pronto el ojiverde se salpico de salsa la comisura de los labios.

Shun tienes algo aquí deja te lo quito-entonces se inclino y lo lamió suavemente y antes de darse cuenta estaban en medio de un apasionado beso.-¿Te gustan mis besos mi amor?

Sabes que si, mucho mi amor-El chico vio como el rubio le sonreía y le acariciaba la mano , pasaron un largo rato así hablando bajito susurrándose cosas al oído.

¿Te gusto la cena?

No sabia que cocinaras tan bien mi amor.

A uno debe saber cocinar cosas del mar sobretodo si vives en Liberia y a veces lo único que hay para comer es pescado congelado.

Shun sonrió. Hyoga tomo un pequeño control remoto y una música romántica pero mas bailable empezó a sonar, apretó la mano que sostenía y se puso de pie muy formalmente y en voz alta le pregunto a Shun

¿Quieres baliar con migo?

Shun nunca había ido a bailar con Hyoga por eso de que "pueden vernos alguien que conozcamos" así que con gusto acepto y aunque no era muy buen bailarín Hyoga si lo era y con paciencia lo fue guando , pronto a Shun le parecía que volaba en una nube  
Al compás de la música, meciéndose cadenciosamente en los brazos del hombre que amaba y que, si a pesar de todo sabia que le correspondía y mucho. 

¿Te gusta bailar así mi amor?-le susurro el rubio al oído, meciéndose en la música como un par de hojas en el viento.

Me fascina mi amor, nunca antes habíamos bailado, es bonito ¿Por qué no hacemos esto mas seguido?-Shun sintio por toda respuesta un beso amoroso y profundo.

En ese instante las nubes fuera de la cabaña , le gritaron a voz de trueno a la primera ahora de la madrugada que se hacía presente. Sip la uno en punto del día 29 de diciembre y fuera de aquella cabaña rugía el inicio de una feroz tormenta que tomo por sorpresa a Shun que se abrazo de Hyoga que lo levanto en sus brazos y lo cargo hasta el sofá donde lo sentó, frente a la chimenea encendida, entre los mullidos cocines y a la luz de las velas. Hyoga se sentó a su lado y comenzó acariciar y besar a Shun.

¿Te gusto lo que hemos hecho?¿estas contento?¿Querrías hacerlo de nuevo?-pregunto con interés el rubio mirándolo. 

El ritmo de las gotas golpeteando el vidrio daban a la situación una ambiente as dramático, una canción romántica y melosa se escuchaba en el Cd pero Shun concentrado en Hyoga ya no sabia ni que decían esas clara palabras , no les ponía ninguna atención.

Hyoga no se que quieres que haga para que lo entiendas. Me encanta estar cerca de ti , soy tu novio, amo tu risa , tus atenciones , adore bailar contigo. Lo que no entiendo es ¿porque tu no me quieres a mi igual?- dijo Shun con tono de tristeza

¿Que no te quiero mi amor, ¿tu crees que estaríamos aquí si no te adorara, mira el anillo que te di cielo ¿que dice?-dijo tomando el anillo del dedo de Shun y mostrándoselo -¿no dice Siempre tuyo Hyoga?

Si pero si me quisieras tanto como dices me respetarías y no lo haces Hyoga- dijo muy serio Shun recordando de pronto todos los consejos que le había dado Shiryu.- al principio si lo hacías, luego empezaste a hacerme cosas en lugares impropios de la casa y luego en sitios públicos ya no si solo soy un

Hyoga lo callo con un beso- no eres, nunca serás un juguete , ni una diversión amor- no se como pudiste ponerme eso en esa nota. Mi amor si ago esas cosas es que estoy cansado de esconderme. Mira todas las parejas, caminan de la mano, van a restaurantes y se besan, salen a bailar, se abrazan, en el parque o en el centro comercial . No debería estar buscando sitios oscuros y escondido para poder hacer cosas así. 

Hyoga tu no solo quieres besos, caricias y abrazos -le dijo seriamente Shun – a ti te gusta hacerme el amor

Claro que me gusta -dijo con voz picara- pero esencialmente aun quendo se que a es amia quien se me pasa la mano cosas normales deberiamos poderlas hacer donde quiera sin miedo.

Tu eres el que quería que esto fuera un secreto y aun es así porque de otro modo no te abrías asustado tanto cuando mi hermano y Saori salieron al patio en la tarde cuando yo…-Shun sitio como Hyoga lo abrazaba fuertemente.

Si .Acepto que estaba aterrorizado, ¿Pero sabes que me espanto mas que todo?

Ikki?  
Si bueno el asusta pero no tanto

Saori?-insistió Shun

Ella asusta también pero no, mi ángel lo que mas me asusto es que dijeras que si hacia algo mal rompías con migo y que nuestro noviazgo se acababa.

Hyoga!-Dijo Shun empezando a llorar.

Mi amor por favor perdóname, se que soy un loco y un atrevido y que no tengo perdón del cielo por lo que te hice en al auto cinema- le dijo tiernamente al oído mientras lo abrazaba y Shun se dejaba abrazar-pero necesitaba sentir que somos mas, normales mi amor.

Mira cuando esto empezó se que te dije que no debíamos decirlo a nadie pero , también dije que eventualmente tendríamos que írselos dejando saber y creo que ese momento llego.

¿Estas seguro de eso Hyoga?

Mi niño estuve a punto de perderte en menos de 24 horas , mi cielo quiero llevarte aun restaurante elegante y cenar con tigo , y besarte si quiero , llevarte de la mano al parque , abrazarte mientras vemos TV en casa y si decírselo a todos para que si tienen algo que decir lo digan y ya nos dejemos de jugar al escondite. ¿Si?

Ho Hyoga si, si eso quieres yo te apoyo pero hay que pensar bien como hacerlas cosas mi hermano de veras te va tratar de matar por esto-Hyoga trago saliva sabia que si lo intentaría ese bruto de Ikki pero estaba dispuesto a jugársela por Shun

Shun y otra cosa más

Si 

Me perdonas por lo que te hice, se que dijiste que no pero, es que… perdóname si-Hyoga estaba llorando casi nunca lloraba y esta era una de esas ocasiones shun asintió con la cabeza pero enseguida sintió las manos de Hyoga dándose permiso por si mismas.

Lo are con una condición Hyoga, la que quieras ,recuerda que dijimos que esta noche no lo haríamos y así será , quiero que prometas que cuando yo diga no es porque significa que no y me respetaras.

Dijistes que me ama, yo no necisito que lo vea el mundo para estar conforme mi amor, solo quiero saber que me respetas.

Te lo juro esta noche no, y te juro que cada vez que tú me digas que no con seriedad a algo lo tomare en cuenta jamás te voy a tomar de esa forma contra tu voluntad otra vez.  
Shun sonrio y lo abrazo fuerte. 

Gracias mi amor.

Oye cielo pero que te parece que nos durmamos aquí.

¿Aquí?

Si aquí frente a la chimenea, pondremos los cogines en el piso , escucharemos caer la lluvia y nos taparemos con una manta y veremos el fuego en silencio consumirse lentamente entre esas llamas danzantes que te parece..¿mmm?

Shun sonrió-si me parece perfecto- al poco rato estaban los dos ene. Piso acomodados sobre la gruesa piel de oso y una montaña de cojines mullidos y suaves tapados y acurrucados uno junto al otro.

¿Hyoga, porque tienes tanta prisa ahora de decirle a todos lo nuestro? 

Porque tengo planes amor, pero esos te los diré mañana 

¿Mañana?

Si ahora duerme mi amor, duérmete en mis brazos.

Jajaja continuara siiiiiiiiiiiiiiii un ultimo capitulo con una ultima escena de este ff que espero les guste

Cariños y besos a todos de momento , déjenme sus comentarios porfa acuérdense que vivo de ellos bye


	11. Chapter 11

**El diario de Shun ( 11 )NC17**

Lamento mucho, mucho, mucho la tardanza y agradezco todos sus comentarios este es por fin el capitulo final de El diario de Shun espero les guste y me dejen su opinión  
Cariños Ara

Shun despertó a la mañana siguiente , la luz se filtraba en la ventana y un suave arco iris provocado por las gotas de lluvia que aun estaban en la ventana, caía sobre su rostro.  
Shun recordó la romántica velada con una sonrisa como no iba a perdonara a Hyoga después de eso. El chico quiso girar y mirarlo pero.. Hyoga no estaba tras de el solo los cocines Shun se incorporo y se tallo los ojos.¿donde estaba su novio?

El chico miro a la chimenea donde ya estaban chispeando y volando las últimas cenizas de los leños que anoche ardieran. En el suelo encontró una nota.

Shun sigue los pétalos

Era todo lo que decía. Shun miro a su alrededor y encontró un camino de pétalos blancos, se puso de pie y camino siguiéndolos por la casa hasta que sin darse cuanta llego a la habitación principal a Shun se le querían deshacer los ojos en lagrimas .  
La cama cubierta de pétalos blancos, tenia escrita las palabras te amo en pétalos rojos. Cuidadosamente acomodados.

El ambiente olía a incienso, suave y sutil Shun se estremeció cuando sintió unas fuertes y varoniles manos en su espalda acariciándolo, un beso tierno sobre sus cabellos, una corriente de electricidad desde su nuca hasta el centro de todas sus emociones. La voz de Hyoga se escucho arrolladoramente seductora.

Anoche no querías hacerlo mi amor por eso anoche note traje aquí. Pero si tu quieres mi amor… solo deja que te haga mío , solo déjate seducir mi vida te voy a hacer sentir cosas hermosas.

Shun casi no pensaba estaba simplemente allí sintiendo un cúmulo de emociones tal que era como arcilla maleable en las manos de Hyoga. No se dio ni cuanta de cuando lo desvistió o cuando se había desvestido el o si estaba desnudo desde el principio.

Shun caía lentamente en la intoxicación de aquellos besos, sentia calor , sentia que las manos resbalaban sobre su cuerpo.  
Esto mi amor es una nueva variedad de Aceites de cereza comestible mira que rico se calienta en cuanto entra en contacto con tu hermosa piel , mira como mi aliento sube su temperatura.

Hyogaaaaaa….- era cierto el aceite reaccionaba de forma térmica y hacia que subiera la temperatura , al mezclarse con el aliento de Hyoga se sentía aun mas caliente y su lengua hambrienta no dejaba de lamerlo en todo el cuerpo.

Mientras sus manos esparcían cada vez mas aceite , ni siquiera se habían acostado Hyoga disfrutaba de Shun que estaba parado allí, desnudo , junto a la cama.  
De pronto lo cargo en sus brazos y lo recostó en el colchón cubierto de pétalos.  
Los pétalos se le adhirieron al cuerpo y Shun recordó su primer sueño erótico aquel después del cual se había entregado a Shun por primera vez, completamente viregen , completamente inocente , parecían años los que había pasado pero no , eran solo unos meses atrás. Cuando su amanto lo había hincado en una vida sexualmente activa , muy activa si debemos juzgarla.

Hyogaaa.. aaa.. Hyoga se siente tan bien , mi amor…  
Hyoga restregaba los pétalos en el cuerpo de Shun el aroma de la cereza se mezclaba con el de las flores y el incienso. la textura hacia a Shun sentir que eran los pétalos como miles de dedos suaves los que lo acariciaban , cada movimiento sobre el colchón una cascada de caricias diferentes .Hyoga cubrió de pétalos el miembro de ojiverde y lo baño con un poco mas de aceites y empezó a masturbarlo .  
El joven adolescente se aferraba a la almohada como si tratara de de aferrarse a la vida. Un coro de jadeos y guturales sonidos se convirtió en la música de fondo que escuchaba un Hyoga embelesado por el panorama maravilloso.

Hyoga lamió el glande delicadamente y poco a poco, empezó a lubricar a Shun con sus dedos , con el aceite , con su lengua con su saliva.

Shun sintió de pronto una penetración profunda que lo envestía y las manos firmes de Hyoga en sus caderas.  
De pronto sintió un arrebato de pasión y giro quedando sentado sobre de su rubio y empezó a moverse.

Hyoga acostado sobre su espalda veía su hermoso chico erguido cubierto de el brillo del aceite y de los pétalos que se le habían pegados uno de sus pezones dejando el otro al descubierto, Hyoga, se abalanzo sobre ese tentador bocado chapándolo fuertemente hasta que Shun no pudo hacer mas al sentir que se inundaba por dentro, que dejarse llevar por el clímax lo mismo que Hyoga.

Shun callo sobre el cuerpo del rubio , exhausto , sin saber bien que hacer excepto tratar de recuperar el aliento. Su amante también jadeaba.

Mi amor ...¿Me quieres mucho?-Pregunto Hyoga

Sabes que si

Entonces ven a vivir con migo

Hyoga yo ya vivo con tigo.

No, Shun, no hablo de vivir en la misma casa escondiéndonos de todos hablo de vivir juntos como pareja.

Pero si apenas estamos estudiando como costearíamos una casa?.

A mi me ofrecen una beca en una universidad , incluye un departamento en Londres, y tu preparatoria tiene un buen programa de intercambio podrías vivir en el mismo depa, que yo.Shun yo no voy a aceptar esa beca si tu te quedas aquí.

¿Por eso quieres que les digamos lo nuestro a los demás?

No quiero sacarte de la casa como un ladrón que se roba a su amante, con engaños, aunque… eso me parece romántico ¡si quieres te secuestro!- dijo en tono tentador

No mi amor hay que hacer las cosas bien. Ya veras como todo se arregla . 

Querido diario  
Día 25 de enero

Hyoga y yo hemos llegado anoche a Londres para empezar una nueva vida juntos y nuestros respectivos semestres. a pasado un mes desde que estuvimos en la cabaña , Ikki estuvo a punto de matar a Hyoga en dos ocasiones pero Shiryu y saori se lo impidieron aun no me habla pero creo que con el tiempo empezará a perdonara y aceptar mis decisiones.

Hyoga y yo ya salimos a todas partes como pareja y no nos escondemos para besarnos o tomarnos de las manos, pero Hyoga sabe que no puede llegar mas lejos al menos no en la calle .

A mi no me importa que se nos queden viendo. Estoy esperanzado de que nuestra nueva vida juntos sea muy feliz.  
Bueno querido diario. Me voy a dormir. A dormir por primera vez en esta casa , en nuestro cuarto , en nuestra cama. Estoy tan feliz de no tener que decir mi cama o su cama. Mañana te diré lo que a pasado esta noche creo que tendré mucho que escribir en ti, y creo querido diario que serán solo cosas buenas.

fin


End file.
